Untamed
by pikajow
Summary: As a half demon, Inuyasha was expected to mate and birth offspring after graduating high school, not impregnate another. Sesshomaru took the task into his own hands. When their father approves, Inuyasha can't escape his fate.
1. Chapter 1

**Untamed**

An Inuyasha AU/ Mpreg Fanfic

Summary: As a half demon, Inuyasha was expected to mate and birth offspring after graduating high school, not impregnate another. Sesshomaru took the task into his own hands. When their father approves, Inuyasha can't escape his fate.

Chapter 1

Sneakers screeched against the hallway floor, a thin sword strapped to a lean back as Inuyasha ran towards the nearest exit. The ceremony to get his high school diploma had started, Inuyasha using the distraction to get away. He had to meet Miroku at the airport in an hour, the two gonna leave to America to study abroad. Or, at least that was what he told people. The ceremony to choose his mate was days away, Inuyasha deciding it was best to not attend.

He and Kagome, his girlfriend of two years, wanted to run away together, going to meet him in America a few days after he left.

He pushed open the school doors, looking around quickly. Everybody was at the football field, only a few people at their cars. Inuyasha walked normally, giving the young woman he passed by a wide smile. She smiled back, patting the back of her baby girl who she held in her arms. Inuyasha thought she looked like a small alien, waiting till he passed her car before going into an all out sprint. He jumped into the air, erasing his scent.

He traveled back to his large mansion like house, stopping by the gate. He avoided all camera's, sneaking into the large mansion. He had been practicing this since his freshman year of high school, avoiding the guards. He had sprayed himself with cologne, hiding his scent.

He dropped down when one turned his way, staying as still as possible so he wouldn't be seen. The guard narrowed his eyes, acid sizzling on his fingers. Inuyasha crawled, keeping behind the many marble statues, his white ninja like outfit hiding him well. The guard looked to where he had been, relaxing. Inuyasha turned the corner just as he looked over.

He got to his room, unzipping his outfit. He had disabled all the cameras in his room, having put them in Sesshomaru's. He pushed it off, left standing in his boxers. He went to his closet, pulling open the double doors. He walked in, grabbing a duffel bag from a hidden shelf. He put it on his bed, taking out a pair of black jeans tore at the knees and a black sweater and sneakers. He dressed into them, putting his hair into a high ponytail. He braided it before putting it into a bun, throwing on a beanie. He got a small backpack, the small thing holding all his toiletries. He checked if he had his ticket and money, having thirty minutes left.

He picked up the duffel, not even giving his room a second glance. It had been his prison for too long. He crawled out his window and onto the roof, walking quickly to the part nearest to the forest they had by their house. It led to the airport, Inuyasha looking around for any guards or camera's. When he saw none he jumped, lucky that they had just started to change shifts. He traveled through the thick forestry for fifteen minutes, finally reaching the airport. He went inside quickly, seeing Miroku immediately. He hurried to his side, Miroku looking up from his watch.

"Hurry its gonna leave soon," he hissed, dressed in dark jeans and a purple shirt. They hurried as quickly as they could through the security check, Inuyasha running to the tenant as she prepared to close the door.

"Wait!" He yelled, the lady looking to him. She held it open for them, Inuyasha and Miroku thanking her. They boarded, Inuyasha managing to fit his duffel in a tight compartment. He sat down, buckling up as Miroku sat next to him, both sighing in relief.

"We are some lucky idiots," Miroku sighed, Inuyasha nodding in agreement. The flight attendant came to stand at the front of the hall. The pilot talked about rules and regulations, the flight attendant demonstrating. Inuyasha hardly paid attention, his eyes closed as he rested after the long exercise. Miroku got some pretzels and a bottle of water after they got into the air, tapping his shoulder. Inuyasha took the water, sighing as he sat up.

"I can't wait till Kagome gets there," Inuyasha grumbled, Miroku grinning. His girlfriend Sango was going to come with her, Miroku going to propose to her after they got their citizenship in America, excited while Inuyasha was just relieved. He never wanted to come back here.

He unzipped his small backpack, taking out his iPod. He looked for his earphones, finding them behind his brush. He took them out, thankful they didn't wrap up into an unyielding knot. He put them in, connecting them to his iPod. He turned it on, looking through his list of music. It was mostly american music, Inuyasha playing Lost in the Echo by Linkin Park.

He loved their music, more interested in their culture than his own. All people were treated equally there, demons and humans. Half demons were a common occurrence there, not treated as a lower class like in most countries. Inuyasha leaned back, sighing deeply through his nose. He closed his eyes, exhaustion creeping up. He fell asleep, dreaming of bare skin and heat. He felt funny though, a deep pleasure he never had before burning his stomach. He felt hands clutch at his pinned down wrists, hips thrusting against him.

He woke up when they bumped into something, stretching with a yawn.

"You seriously slept the whole way," Miroku chuckled, Inuyasha looking out the window. It was too dark right now, but he swore he thought he saw a familiar private jet his father used. He frowned, glad he wore the beanie and wore cologne. It would take him a while to recognize him.

He and Miroku got off, Inuyasha telling him what he thought he saw. Miroku frowned, putting on a hat. They waited for Miroku's luggage, Inuyasha carrying his duffel and small backpack.

"How would they know you're here?" He asked after they got a cab, giving him the address to their new apartment. It was not too high class, just a two bedroom with a kitchen and bathroom.

"Do you think they targeted the girl's?" Miroku asked, Inuyasha shaking his head.

"He would have to deal with their parents. I made sure they didn't like him or Sesshomaru," he told him, looking out the window. He froze when he saw a helicopter fly overhead.

There was no doubt, it was his fathers. It was used for search and rescue, Inuyasha gulping. It went out of view, going the opposite of their new apartment.

"He sent special ops," Inuyasha told Miroku, both feeling a tad nervous. They got to their apartment, hurrying inside.

"Here." Inuyasha gave Miroku his phone, Miroku looking at it like it was a disease.

"It's off, don't worry. I need you to call the girls, see if they're alright." Miroku gave him a nervous look.

"But they'll track it," he pointed out. Inuyasha grinned.

"Good."

XXX

Police stormed the building, Sesshomaru and his father waiting patiently for them to get Inuyasha. They came back out with a silver haired man, the man lifting his head. It wasn't Inuyasha, only a drugee. He cackled, handing them a piece of paper. Sesshomaru unfolded it, frowning as did his father.

"Nice try assholes!"

Inuyasha opened the door to their actual apartment, the last one a decoy. He sighed happily, never thinking his plan would work so well. Kagome and Sango sat on the couch, Miroku surprised. Inuyasha smirked. There were things he couldn't even tell him. He hugged Kagome when she came to him. He kissed her sweet lips, Sango and Miroku going to their room for privacy.

"Is Shippo alright with staying back there?" He asked, Kagome nodding. He kissed her one last time, going to their room. Inuyasha took off his shirt, looking out the window cautiously. The helicopters circled around the city, looking for him. He closed the curtains.

He was never going back there.

A month passed by quickly. They had yet to get their U.S Citizenship, but things were going well. The helicopters never left, all four living always looking over their shoulder. It was all worth it in Inuyasha's eyes though, glad he was able to escape his nightmare. But he never knew how long it would last.

Kagome and Sango had decided to go shopping, Miroku going with them. Inuyasha stayed at the apartment and slept, tired as his day of his first heat approached.

A knock at the door woke him up. Inuyasha opened his eyes, getting up clumsily after hearing another knock. He grumbled about Miroku always losing his key, opening the door, frowning when she saw Shippo.

"How did you get here?" He asked, seeing tears in his eyes.

"Do your parents kno-"

"I'm so sorry," he sniffled, Inuyasha frowning in confusion. He was swarmed by Special Ops, growling as he tried to fight them off. He was forced to the ground, Shippo forced to the ground alongside him.

"Get off him!" Inuyasha yelled, Shippo apologizing over and over in small sobs.

A pair of familiar boots stepped in front of him. Inuyasha looked up, his father staring blankly down at him. Inuyasha struggled, his eyes narrowed at him in anger.

"What did you do to Shippo!" He yelled, his father frowning.

"This behavior will not go unpunished," he told him firmly, nodding to the people holding him down. He was brung to his feet, Inuyasha yelling angrily at him as he was led outside. Shippo was left there, his father giving him a smile.

"You did the right thing," he told him, Shippo nodding with a shaky inhale. He had only wanted to join them here, he hadn't meant for this to happen. Now, he regretted it.

Inuyasha fought to get away, a crowd having gathered around due to the police cars. He saw Kagome just outside the perimeter the police had created, struggling harder to get to her.

"Inuyasha! Let go of him!" She yelled, trying to push through to get to him. An officer pushed her back, Inuyasha growling angrily. He saw Shippo run to her side, that the last thing he saw before his head was pushed down as he was thrown into the limo that awaited him. Sesshomaru was in there, Inuyasha kicking the door angrily when they slammed it closed, hearing Kagome's yells.

"So childish," Sesshomaru muttered, taking out a handkerchief. He pulled Inuyasha back, covering his nose and mouth with it. Inuyasha took in a breath on accident, his body becoming limp. Sesshomaru looked to their father when he got in, his eyes stoic. A punishment was the least of Inuyasha's worries.


	2. Chapter 2: Mate

Chapter 2

"A half breed is supposed to be submissive. He is an animal!" Words flew across the table, the young and old potential mates for Inuyasha arguing about Inuyasha's lack of submission. Inutaisho tried not to rub his temples, annoyed by their useless banter. Sesshomaru sat silently next to him, uninterested.

"Silence!" He barked finally, everyone closing their mouths and looking to him.

"I understand my son lacks submission. If I even tried to force him to submit I would not succeed. But that is what makes him strong, not weak." They looked amongst themselves, thinking over his words.

"He deserves a mate that is as strong or even stronger than him. If you fear your only goal is submission, I would find it pleasing if you left my office." Out of thirty, twenty five left. Inutaisho wondered if this was even going to work. He was left with five confident young men, their eyes set with determination.

He stood, gesturing towards Sesshomaru.

"My son will test your strength in the dojo. I will test your knowledge. If you cannot defeat my son, you will leave immediately."

The ceremony started. Inutaisho sat down in a separate room, looking at a T.V. screen that showed the dojo. Sesshomaru stood there with the first young man, his fighting technique his bare hands. The others was twin katana's, Inutaisho pressing a red button, a ring signaling for them to begin. He watched closely, the boy getting close. Sesshomaru seemed to vanish, wrapping an acidic whip around the boy's neck. He screamed, Inutaisho pressing the button for them to stop.

For each one it was the same. Out of five, there was none left. He sighed when Sesshomaru dragged out his last unconscious opponent. He met him in the room, his lips pulled down into a noticeable frown. Inutaisho changed the channel, Inuyasha's room showing up. He wasn't there, rather in America. Shippo had told them of his location after a week of his disappearance, sad and angry that he had been left behind. He had yet to give up his living address though.

"I am wondering if I should leave him there," he sighed, his usually playful attitude gone. His mother, if she still had been alive, would have found him the perfect mate already.

"No, you bring him back," Sesshomaru told him, Inutaisho looking to him. Sesshomaru's eyes were determined, his jaw set.

"I will be his mate."

XXX

Inuyasha woke up slowly. His mouth tasted like cotton and was dry, his eyes opening when he felt smooth silk beneath his fingers. He sat up, rubbing his eyes of sleep. He looked around, his veins going cold. He got off his bed, cursing beneath his breath. He was back in his father's mansion, his memories slowly flooding back. He could feel camera's on him, going to his closet. He opened the doors, walking in and going to his secret door. It was painted over, the paint making it almost impossible to open. He walked out, going to his window. It was able to open, but metal bars stopped him from getting out. He punched them, going to his door.

It opened, Inuyasha looking out. Two guards were there, Inuyasha closing his door silently. He was permanently stuck here. He went back to his closet, closing the door and locking it. He took down all the cameras in there, getting his laptop from a shelf.

He erased all the film, breaking three, leaving himself with one. He turned it on to night cam, plugging it up to his laptop. He went to skype, putting in Kagome's skype name. He waited anxiously, sighing in relief when she answered.

"Oh my god Inuyasha! Are you alright?" She gasped,Inuyasha shaking his head.

"I'm back home. They locked me in. Are you alright?" He asked, Miroku showing up next to her.

"We tried to go back and get you man. Your dad has some high friends though. We're still at the apartment and doing fine though," he told him, Inuyasha relaxing.

"Have they..." Kagome asked, Inuyasha frowning.

"I'm hoping not. I'll never be ready for such shit. I only want you," he told her, Kagome smiling sadly. The camera went off after that, the battery dying. Inuyasha knew he had to get out.

He went back to his secret door, scratching at the paint. He got a piece from a broken camera, digging it into the paint. He got halfway when he heard his door open.

He put all the things away, sweeping away the paint dust. He crawled onto a high shelf, hiding behind some blankets just as the closet door was kicked open. It was a guard, Inuyasha holding his breath. He cursed beneath his breath, leaving and ordering others to search outside. Inuyasha waited a second before getting down, going back to the door. He got it open after a hard tug, walking into the stairwell and closing the door. His mother had this installed for when he first went into heat. She didn't believe he was made for the purpose his father gave him, this place a hideout till he went through the cycle.

He got to a metal door, cutting his finger. He let his blood flow into a locket, the carved heart on it slowly filling up. It only would work with his blood. It unlocked when the heart was full, Inuyasha pushing open the door. He walked inside, closing the door behind him.

There were three tunnels, each one leading to a different place. The first one led outside, the one he used more often to escape this place. The second led to the kitchen where he got a lot of his food when he was locked in the room for the night. The third led to a locked chamber, Inuyasha going to the second first. He sneaked a bag of bread and two bottles of water, heading back. He went into the third, coming to the locked chamber. He broke the lock, opening the wooden door. He put down his food on a counter, turning towards the room itself. It was small, a bed placed in the middle of the room with a chest of clothing. Another door led to a bathroom, a small tub his bath. There was piping, the main thing he was thankful for. He didn't learn how to be sneaky and smart just to get mated to a random guy.

He laid down on his bed, sighing softly. He closed his eyes, falling asleep.

He panted, water hot around him as he felt something even hotter inside his body. He was bent over in a hot spring, hips slapping against his ass. He was moaning, a deep pleasure burning in his stomach. He pushed back, his mind unable to decipher what was moving in his body, only the pleasure it gave him. He wanted more of it.

His eyes snapped open, Inuyasha sitting up quickly. His heat was getting closer, his body shaking in need. He breathed slowly, calming his body.

He didn't have much longer.

He got up, leaving his chamber. He went into the first tunnel, the sun no longer in the sky. He didn't go outside fully just incase anyone was still outside, sighing as he sat down. He let the cool breeze soothe his aching body, staring up at the sky. The last full moon was in the sky, Inuyasha wondering what it looked like in America. He heard feet brush against grass, going stock still as he looked out to the forest.

"You have caused father many troubles, Inuyasha." He stood, Sesshomaru coming to the tunnels exit. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, growling low in his throat.

"So many were angry that you weren't submissive. They thought of trying to break you. But that would be more difficult than just a whipping I assume." He didn't try to advance towards him, Inuyasha prepared for anything. He had watched how he fought for years, taking a step back.

"I would never submit. Not even they promised I could have Kagome after their done with me," Inuyasha told him, trying to think of a way to escape from him without starting a fight. Sesshomaru took a step forward.

"I expected as much from a son of our father. Wouldn't be any fun if you just spread your legs, would it?" Inuyasha caught his wrist when he came at him, kicking him away. He ducked away from his acid whip, jumping up when he darted at him. He didn't rely on his eyes, knowing they would fail him. He relied on his hearing, dodging each of his attacks. He was too strong for him to go into offense, taking a wrong step. He fell back, Sesshomaru on him in a second. Inuyasha's head throbbed, his eyes narrowed as he tried to struggle free, Sesshomaru wrapping a hand around his throat. Inuyasha gasped for breath, Sesshomaru's expression remaining stoic.

"You have learned much, but you still have far to go Inuyasha." He leaned down, his hair falling over his shoulders, hiding their faces.

"You will learn how to behave Inuyasha. I will beat it into you if you push me to it." Inuyasha panted beneath him, a deep anger running through his veins.

"You don't know anything. The day you're stuck in my situation is the day I'll show any of you people respect." He growled, trying to push him off. Sesshomaru grabbed his wrists, pinning them to the cold dirt.

"Stop being such a child," Sesshomaru ordered, Inuyasha growling at him.

Sesshomaru took a handkerchief from his pocket, Inuyasha's eyes widening. He wouldn't breathe, Sesshomaru pressing his fingers into his jaw. Inuyasha took in a sharp breath of pain on instinct, his consciousness slipping away.


	3. Chapter 3: Heat

Chapter 3

Something wasn't right. Inutaisho looked to Inuyasha, his youngest son glaring daggers at him. Sesshomaru sat next to him, his eyes stoic.

"Now that we have clarified who your mate is to be, do you have anything to say Inuyasha?" Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched.

"No," he grit out, Inutaisho standing.

"The ceremony will be held in two weeks, after your heat passes. In that time period, you are to sleep in his chambers. Am I understood?" Inuyasha nodded stiffly, his eyes spelling death.

XOne Hour AgoX

Inuyasha woke up in a place he didn't recognize. He tasted cotton, cursing Sesshomaru in his mind. He tried to get up, his body feeling heavy and sluggish. It was still under the drugs effects, Inuyasha sighing. He managed to push himself up, shaking away the tingling in his fingers.

He stood up, grabbing the bed post so he wouldn't fall on his face. He couldn't believe he told him he was acting like a child. He was far from being a child, limping towards the door. He opened it, his vision a tad blurry. He shook it away, frowning when he saw no guards.

From the hallway he stood in he could see he was in Sesshomaru's room, snorting softly. He shook off his dizzy feeling, walking into the hallway and towards the library. There was an old phone that still worked in there, Inuyasha going to call Kagome's mother. He was sure she would come and get him, looking over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't being followed.

He reached the library after what felt like hours of slow walking, his ear twitching when he heard voices. He moved closer, listening carefully.

"It will take the moon two weeks to become a new moon. His fertile stage can be either on of these days, and even then you would need to have constant sexual intercourse. Don't upset him, he can easily abort it if you displease his demon," his father told somebody, Inuyasha frowning. He took a step back, not wanting to know who this person could be. He would have to find another phone.

"I understand." Inuyasha froze at the sound of Sesshomaru's voice, growling low. He kicked open the doors, striding in angrily.

XPresentX

Inuyasha left the library quickly, a slew of curse words escaping his clenched teeth. He could hear footsteps behind him, turning the corner. He turned, facing Sesshomaru who stopped in front of him.

"Why are you following me?" He growled, Sesshomaru's face remaining stoic. He looked like he was seeing right through him.

"Father said go to my chambers, not wander around," he told him, Inuyasha wanting to slap him so badly.

"I'll sooner have my wrists slit you insensitive fuck! I am not going to mate with you, and I sure as hell ain't going to your chambers!" He was angry, unable to believe his father actually agreed with this. Mating with relatives is something he knew was common between demons, he had no problem with that truth. His aunt and uncle had gotten married, it was something he grew up around. He wanted Kagome though. She was the one he loved, not Sesshomaru. He would do anything for her, the most he would do for him was pass the salt.

"I understand you will not be a submissive bitch, Inuyasha." Inuyasha was a tad surprised by that, Sesshomaru pulling him closer by his waist. Inuyasha gasped, caught off guard.

"But you will do as told as long as I am your mate." Inuyasha frowned, pushing away from him. He punched him, Sesshomaru narrowing his eyes.

"Go fuck yourself." Inuyasha found himself against the wall, his hands pinned above his head as Sesshomaru's perfect stoic facade was replaced with a frown. He kissed him, Inuyasha's eyes going wide. He struggled, pulling away. He gasped for breath, Sesshomaru reclaiming his lips. His free hand slid down Inuyasha's stomach, pushing into his pants. Inuyasha's protests increasing. He felt his long fingers wrap around his member, his body reacting.

His protests slowly stopped, his eyes closing as he moaned into his mouth. Sesshomaru kissed him more deeply, the member in his hand getting hard.

"I said his chambers, not the hallway." Inuyasha's eyes snapped open, his mind catching up with his body. He pulled away from Sesshomaru, pushing him away. His father's smile of amusement fell when Inuyasha ran away, his eyes looking to Sesshomaru. He was a tad disheveled, the scent of Inuyasha's heat having triggered his musk.

He turned and walked away, Sesshomaru heading towards his chambers. Inuyasha's demon would lead him there.

XXX

Inuyasha couldn't believe what had just happened, needing to see Kagome's face. He went to his room, going in and locking the door behind himself. He got his laptop, taking down all the camera's in his room. He broke the ones that didn't have much life yet, leaving him with two. The secret door was sealed shut with heavy chains, keeping him out.

He erased the film, attaching it to his laptop. He went to skype, putting in her name. He waited as it rang, feeling relaxed when he saw her face. She looked tired, her clock reading midnight.

"Inuyasha, you're alright?" She yawned, Inuyasha nodding. It was still light in Japan, Inuyasha feeling a tad bad for waking her up. She smiled tiredly at him, looking so beautiful.

"I missed you," he sighed, leaning against his bed. She laughed softly, her eyes battling to stay open.

"I got my U.S citizenship today. So did Miroku and Sango. When do you think he'll propose?" She asked, Inuyasha shrugging. He felt more at ease now, already knowing the answer.

"My best guess is in a week. I wish I could have gotten mine with you," he sighed, Kagome shaking her head with a smile.

"They had a hundred question test. I barely passed. Miroku and Sango passed with flying colors, like always," she chuckled, Inuyasha smiling. They talked for a while longer, Inuyasha not wanting to keep her up longer than he needed. She told him good night, Inuyasha turning off the camera. He rubbed his face, looking to the clock. It had just turned nine, the sun having gone down an hour ago. He closed his laptop, his mind exhausted. Thunder struck outside, Inuyasha jumping. He looked to the window, just realizing it was raining outside. He put his laptop and the camera's away, sitting on his bed.

He looked out the window, feeling his stomach was twisting into knots. He tried to ignore it, feeling cold. He felt uncomfortable, Inuyasha standing up. He didn't feel like he could sit anymore. He went to his bathroom, turning on the light. He felt something wet gush from his entrance. He felt dizzy, his legs feeling weak.

He needed warmth, going to his bed. He got under the blankets, shivering as he only got colder. He closed his eyes. When he opened them, he was standing in front of Sesshomaru's room. He frowned, sitting down against the wall. He felt so cold, the heavy scent of Sesshomaru's musk promising warmth.

He knew what was happening. His heat had started, the term heat undeserving. He was so cold, the musk of a dominant male his only promise of warmth. He looked to his door, looking down to the ground when it opened. He didn't want this.

He saw a hand reach for him, his eyes looking to it. He looked to Sesshomaru's eyes, his own filled with hate and anger. He outstretched his shaking hand though, taking his. He saw his lips pull up into a smirk. His hand clamped around his, Sesshomaru pulling him to his feet. Inuyasha stumbled, Sesshomaru catching him. Inuyasha shook against him, Sesshomaru picking him up bridal style. Inuyasha curled into a ball, Sesshomaru taking him into his chambers. He closed the door, placing him on his bed. Inuyasha pushed away from him, growling as he got to his knees. He felt weak and dizzy, but he wasn't going to give up yet.

He moved back when Sesshomaru got onto the bed, growling low at him. Sesshomaru darted towards him, Inuyasha rolling away. Sesshomaru grabbed his leg, Inuyasha kicking his stomach. Sesshomaru grunted, Inuyasha grabbing the blanket, tearing it from the bed and bringing it up, using it as a distraction. Sesshomaru saw through it, grabbing his arm. He lifted him up, Inuyasha gasping when he was slammed down.

Sesshomaru loomed above him. Inuyasha's eyes widened when he leaned down, capturing his wrists before he could hit him. He struggled, Sesshomaru fitting between his legs. He kissed him, Inuyasha pulling one of his wrists free. He tried to push him away, Sesshomaru thrusting his hips against him. Inuyasha gasped into the kiss, fisting his hands in Sesshomaru's hair. He pulled away from the kiss, arching when he grinded against him. Warmth seeped into his body and veins, Inuyasha closing his eyes in pleasure.

He didn't want this.

He gasped, pushing Sesshomaru away. He got off the bed, his legs weak. He did not do all he did to be with Kagome for it all to end like this. He growled at him, Sesshomaru getting off the bed. Inuyasha grabbed a pen from the desk behind him, prepared to do his worst.

"Die and I'll be set free, brother." Inuyasha charged forward, Sesshomaru grabbing his wrist. Inuyasha felt weak when the warmth his body craved was given, Sesshomaru frowning down at him. Inuyasha gasped when he twisted his wrist, the pen dropping to the ground.

"We will create life. Not destroy it." Inuyasha was forced to the floor, his sweats torn off his body. The liquid warmth between his thighs cooled in the cold room, Inuyasha fighting to get away. Sesshomaru held him down, Kagome flashing in Inuyasha's eyes. He growled when his wrists were pinned above his head, Sesshomaru leaning in close. He kissed him, Inuyasha struggling to get away.

Sesshomaru grinded against him, Inuyasha taking in a sharp breath, his struggles slowly ceasing. Sesshomaru knew he was close, letting go of his wrists before pulling away from the kiss. Inuyasha laid limp beneath him, his eyes staring off into space. Sesshomaru smirked, his hand sliding down his stomach. Inuyasha closed his eyes.

Author's note: Probably rushing the beginning, but hope you like it.


	4. Chapter 4: Moon

Chapter 4

Inuyasha woke up slowly. The first thing he noticed was that he was cold, curling into a ball with a shiver. He breathed shakily, opening his eyes. He saw his clothes on the ground, his memories flooding back. He rose up, feeling sick. He looked to the side, Sesshomaru sleeping soundly next to him. Inuyasha had never wanted to kill anyone more in his entire life then he did right then.

He got off the bed, his spine and hips aching. His body couldn't heal the pain, making him remember what had happened. He felt something warm slide down his thigh when he bent down to grab his sweats. He straightened, touching a finger to it. It was a bloody discharge, Inuyasha looking to Sesshomaru. His body was freezing, his fingers numb. His musk promised warmth, but Inuyasha pushed it away. If the price of warmth was this then he didn't want it.

He put on his sweats, leaving his room. He looked around, no guards anywhere. He wanted to get out of this prison while he could, his first destination the library. His stomach growled with hunger but he ignored it, walking slowly towards the library. All his electronics were in America besides his laptop, leaving him feeling stranded. He leaned against a pillar a few feet from the library doors, his legs feeling frozen to the bone. He grit his teeth, fisting his hands in determination. He pushed off it, stumbling forward clumsily. He regained his balance, panting from the cold and the over exertion of his aching muscles, reaching the library doors. He opened the doors, looking around for the phone.

He noticed the fire place first, limping fully into the library. He closed the doors behind him, limping over to it. It wasn't lit, Inuyasha kneeling in front of it. It was old fashioned, needing a spark. Inuyasha looked around, seeing a box of matches on top of the fireplace. He reached for them, his shaking hand making it fall to the ground. He picked them up, trying to get his hands to stop shaking. He slid the stick across the trigger, breaking the match.

He grit his teeth, trying again. He felt warmth against his fingers when it lit, bringing it towards the fire wood. He placed it beneath a log, onto a piece of dry grass. It lit, the fire spreading quickly. He dropped the box of matches when he felt its warmth, closing his eyes as he laid down. He curled into a ball, the phone call forgotten in his mind. He didn't care anymore, only wanting the warmth. He couldn't get close enough, needing more of the warmth. He opened his eyes, staring into the fire. He moved his fingers slowly, the numbness going away a lot slower than he wanted. He wondered if he could touch the fire, reaching for it. He was stopped by something, the cold cloud in his mind lifting. He had to make the phone call before it was too late, his bones and muscles creaking painfully as he sat up. The doors opened, his father standing in the entrance.

He seemed surprised to see him, Inuyasha looking away from him. He did not hate his father, not in the least even after all he had done. He had too much good memories of the kind, funny, loving father he had been to him as a child. But at that moment he couldn't bare to look at him. He ignored his existence, standing up shakily. His father came to his side when he almost fell back down, Inuyasha glaring at him when he tried to help him stand. He moved away from him, his father smiling softly.

"I will leave you now. You and Sesshomaru will be given complete privacy." Inuyasha frowned, his father moving his bangs from his eyes. Inuyasha felt like a kid again, his father giving him a small smile. With that he left, closing the doors behind him.

Inuyasha didn't want him to leave.

He looked to the phone, walking over to it. He sat down in the chair placed in front of it, picking up the receiver. He turned the circle thing, mumbling her number under his breath. He stopped, waiting for it to ring. He sighed in relief when it rang, waiting anxiously for Kagome's mother to pick up. She didn't, the line going to voicemail. He frowned, placing the receiver down, ending the call. He got up, a portrait catching his eyes.

It was of him and Sesshomaru, Inuyasha remembering that day. They had to stand still for six hours, Inuyasha's small smile never faltering. Sesshomaru's face remained stoic, the only glint of emotion in his eyes. His hand wrapped around his waist, Inuyasha remembering when the painter had left Sesshomaru had touched his ass. He thought it was normal though, the portrait from before he met Kagome. He looked away, going back to the fire place. Sesshomaru probably knew that it would come to this.

Inuyasha curled into a ball in front of the fireplace, closing his eyes. He didn't care anymore, he just wanted to sleep. He fell asleep.

He was showered with warmth, his knees scraping against the silk sheets. His hands were fisted in the sheets, a deep pleasure burning in his stomach. He felt something enter inside him, gasping as his body rocked from the force. He pushed back against it, shaking in pleasure when hands slid up his thighs, moaning softly when he was pulled back against the heat.

"Harder," he pleaded, the burning pleasure in his stomach increasing tenfold. He arched his back when sharp claws dug into his hips, a long drawn out moan escaping his throat when he was pulled and pushed against the unbearable thick heat.

Inuyasha woke up when he heard a door close. The ground was moving, Inuyasha confused. He blinked when he felt fingers dig into his shoulder. He looked up, feeling sick when he saw Sesshomaru. He struggled, Sesshomaru looking down to him. He held him tighter, Inuyasha too weak to fight for very long. He slumped with a huff, panting tiredly. He wasn't cold anymore, Sesshomaru keeping him warm.

"Let me go," Inuyasha ordered, Sesshomaru nudging open his bedroom door. Inuyasha grunted when he was dropped onto the bed, Sesshomaru smirking.

"I let you go," he replied, Inuyasha rolling away. He glared daggers at him, Sesshomaru getting onto the bed. Inuyasha growled at him, scooting back slowly. Sesshomaru attacked him, Inuyasha trying to fight him off when he tackled him down. He grit his teeth when his wrists were pinned above his head, struggling to get away with a low growl. Sesshomaru fit between his legs, Inuyasha stilling when he grinded his groin against his, taking in a sharp breath when he did it again.

"That's it," Sesshomaru whispered, Inuyasha struggling weakly. Sesshomaru kissed him, Inuyasha's struggles increasing tenfold. He pulled away from the kiss, gasping for breath. He arched when Sesshomaru grinded against him, a small moan escaping his throat.

Inuyasha tried to fight his own mind and body, beginning to struggle again. Sesshomaru held his wrists with one hand, his other sliding down his stomach and into Inuyasha's sweats. Inuyasha gasped, his struggling slowly coming to a stop. Sesshomaru kissed him, tilting his head to the side to deepen the kiss. Inuyasha's tongue pushed against his aggressively, sliding past when there was no friction to hold it there, Sesshomaru sucking it into his mouth.

Inuyasha groaned when his longs fingers stroked his cock faster, pulling away from the kiss with a moan. A string of saliva held them together, Sesshomaru getting up and breaking the string. It fell onto Inuyasha's chin, Inuyasha getting some of his mind back when his hand left his pants. He gasped when Sesshomaru tore off his sweats in one swift tug, Inuyasha sitting up and moving away from him.

"Don't touch me," he panted, Sesshomaru narrowing his eyes. Inuyasha's warmth was dissipating quickly, his body visibly beginning to shake. Sesshomaru noticed this, smirking just slightly.

"Cold?" He asked, Inuyasha glaring at him. The erection between his legs lessened his intimidation, Sesshomaru crawling towards him. Inuyasha swung a pillow at him, Sesshomaru grabbing it easily. He pulled it from his grasp, Inuyasha growling at him. He felt another gush, looking down. Bloody discharge seeped onto the mattress, Sesshomaru grabbing him and pulling him to his knees and against his chest. Inuyasha gasped, struggling against him. Sesshomaru slammed him against the bed, Inuyasha grunting. His eyes snapped open when he felt slick wetness against his nipple, fingers wrapping around his cock. He felt hot and weak, moaning when Sesshomaru bit his nipple. He closed his thighs against his shoulders, turning his head away as he increased the speed of his strokes.

Inuyasha bit his bottom lip when he felt a hot, wet tongue lap at his erection, gasping when a finger pushed into his body. He covered his eyes with an arm, his chest heaving as his thighs shook, arching when the finger teased his entrance. It went in deep, Inuyasha moaning when he felt Sesshomaru's claw scratch him inside, the bloody discharge acting as a lubricant and protecting him from any severe internal tearing.

"Stop," Inuyasha panted, Sesshomaru doing the complete opposite and inserting a second finger. Inuyasha felt weak, pushing down against his fingers, greedy for the warmth and pleasure they gave. He felt a pleasure he recognized from his dreams, a burning heat running through his body. He moaned loudly, shaking when Sesshomaru pulled out his fingers and stopped stroking his cock. He opened his eyes when the mattress around his head dipped, Sesshomaru looming above him. Inuyasha gasped when he kissed him, Sesshomaru reaching down, lifting one of his legs and putting it close to his chest. Inuyasha opened his eyes, tears burning in his eyes when Sesshomaru pushed into his body. It hurt, his body stretching to accommodate his thick girth. It seemed never ending, Inuyasha pushing against his shoulders, releasing a pained moan.

Sesshomaru swallowed each of his pained sounds, his hips finally touching against his ass. Inuyasha pulled away from the kiss, gasping for breath.

"It hurts," he groaned, Sesshomaru resting on his elbows. He kissed him, trying to distract him enough so he would relax. He was squeezing him like a vice, his pleasure bordering pain. Inuyasha slowly relaxed, Sesshomaru pulling away from the kiss. Inuyasha was limp beneath him, his cheeks a deep shade of red, tears clinging to his thick eyelashes. He grinded against him, Inuyasha closing his eyes with a shaky inhale, his thighs shaking visibly.

Sesshomaru kissed his neck,Inuyasha growling softly. He pulled out, Inuyasha fisting the sheets when he thrust back in. Sesshomaru started a quick rhythm, slow far from his mind. Inuyasha moaned and swore, pushing back against him to the best of his ability, his toes curling in pleasure. He arched when Sesshomaru touched that spot, a burning pleasure setting in his stomach. His cock was hot and heavy, Inuyasha screaming when Sesshomaru thrusted hard enough to push impossibly deep, this act far more real than his dreams.

He was so hot, lost in the pleasure that spiraled through his body. He grabbed Sesshomaru's shoulders, moaning as he thrust into his body with forceful strength. He dug his claws into his back, arching with a gasp when he slowed his thrusts, thrusting into him slow and hard.

Sesshomaru put a hand under his back, holding him close as he took him. He kissed Inuyasha's sweaty neck, growling softly before biting down into his flesh. Inuyasha gasped, digging his claws into his flesh and drawing blood.

Sesshomaru let go of his throat, licking away the blood that dripped, Inuyasha whimpering softly. His wound healed, his scars forming a crescent moon. Sesshomaru smirked, speeding up his thrusts. Inuyasha clung to him, digging his head into the mattress when the burning heat in his stomach became unbearable. He came with a moan, clawing Sesshomaru's back as he continued to thrust into his spasming body. He felt something warm gush over his insides, panting as Sesshomaru stilled above him.

Inuyasha groaned softly when he pulled out and got off him, feeling sated. He quickly became cold again, Inuyasha cursing his heat. He turned onto his side, facing away from Sesshomaru. His mind couldn't conjure up any thoughts or feelings of disgust, Inuyasha closing his eyes. He felt fingers move his hair off his shoulder and neck, a hard body pressing against him. He couldn't find the strength to struggle when his leg was lifted, a hard cock pressing into his entrance. He gasped, Sesshomaru's breath hot against his ear.

"I'm not done with you yet, Inuyasha."


	5. Chapter 5: Fertile

Chapter 5

Author's note: Listened to the original soundtracks from Phantom of The Opera while writing this. Hope it turns out awesome!

XXX

Inuyasha was clothed in warmth, long limbs surrounding his body as soft lips pressed against his neck. The wafting of breath against his flesh made him shiver, a hand sliding up his thigh as the lips moved to his shoulder, showering it with kisses. Inuyasha began to pant, lost in the sensations as the hand slid down to his groin. He opened his eyes when he felt sharp teeth against his skin, wondering when Kagome got such sharp teeth.

"Finally awake?" Inuyasha's eyes widened, pushing his body away from the warm body behind him. He looked, feeling cold when he saw Sesshomaru in all his naked glory laying beside him. His lips were pulled up into a barely there smirk, his eyes looking over his body. Inuyasha covered his body with the blanket.

"Don't touch me," he growled at him, Sesshomaru's smirk widening. It was a lustful, ignorant smirk, Sesshomaru's facade taken down. He seemed amused by something, Inuyasha sitting up.

"What's so funny?" He snapped, Sesshomaru sitting up. He grabbed his ankle, Inuyasha yelping when he was pulled towards him, falling back against the bed from the sudden movement. Sesshomaru loomed above him, Inuyasha feeling exposed when he grabbed the blanket. His eyes remained locked with his, the blanket taken slowly from his grasp. Inuyasha swallowed thickly, Sesshomaru resting between his raised thighs.

"You say don't touch you, but..." Inuyasha gasped when he grinded against him, his thighs tightening against waist as his eyes slid closed. He barely remembered to struggle, Sesshomaru's hips rolling slowly against his.

"I think you want me too," Sesshomaru whispered into his ear, Inuyasha pushing weakly against his shoulders. His hands gave themselves a different motive, sliding over his shoulders and to his back. He felt the muscles all over his back and shoulders, his hands going down to his ass. He groped it, pressing him harder against his body. He groaned softly into Sesshomaru's ear, feeling shivers run through his body.

Sesshomaru grunted when he was suddenly pushed onto his back, Inuyasha straddling his chest. His eyes were fierce, Sesshomaru's head snapping to the side painfully when he slapped him.

"I hope you enjoyed that, Sesshomaru. Its the last time I'm letting you touch me," Inuyasha growled, getting off him and the bed. Sesshomaru looked to him as he headed towards the bedroom door, an unbearable need rushing through him when he saw the bloody discharge mixed with his cum on his thighs. Inuyasha gasped in surprise when hands clamped his wrists behind him, his body pressed against the door. Sesshomaru was panting behind him, low growls on each exhale. Inuyasha arched against the door when a hot erection was pressed between his ass cheeks, prodding his entrance. It took a few tries before it sunk in, Inuyasha gasping brokenly. Sesshomaru thrusted up with a grunt, Inuyasha's nipples scraping against the cold door as he was forced to his tippy toes with a cry of pleasure. His body accepted him without the need to be stretched, his insides slick and clenching around the member inside him, Inuyasha gasping when he thrust into him again. He couldn't move his arms, whimpering softly when he was pressed harder against the door.

"You can never lie to yourself," Sesshomaru growled against his neck, his nose nudging Inuyasha's head to the side.

"Your actions will speak louder than your words." Inuyasha screamed when his cock delved deep into his body while his teeth dug deep into his flesh, Inuyasha gritting his teeth as he came onto the door suddenly. Sesshomaru's hips never stopped their strong thrusts, his teeth unlatching from his throat. They were stained pink with blood and saliva, his tongue running over the wound he had made.

Inuyasha was his.

XXX

The water was warm, burning his cold fingers and toes. Inuyasha had left the confines of Sesshomaru's chambers after he fell asleep, going to the hot springs. They were hidden in the forest, a small shed his only privacy. His father had these closed off so others wouldn't use it, the sturdy shed keeping out the frost bitten cold wind. Inuyasha didn't know how he managed to get to it in his state, his skin red and frozen from the cold winds.

He didn't really care, relaxing into the warm water. He closed his eyes, delving under, his ears staying just above the surface. He had ate before coming here, his belly and entire body warm and content. He rose up out of the water with a gasp, his thick hair looking thinner, sticking to his body like spider webs.

He got onto the sand, checking between his legs to see if he still had the bloody discharge. It was only the third day in but he was already tired of it, his finger coming back with a pinkish discharge. Inuyasha was confused, thinking that maybe it actually was coming to an end. He sighed in relief, washing his body with soap left in there for when someone did come and use it.

He then washed his hair, using oils instead of shampoo. He slid back into the water, washing it all away. He ducked under again, feeling relaxed as the warm water brushed against him, his body swaying a little. He rose up with a gasp, opening his eyes. He stumbled back when he came face to face with Sesshomaru, holding onto the edge for dear life.

"What's wrong with you?!" He snapped, Sesshomaru's expression stoic.

"You left without permission," he told him, Inuyasha narrowing his eyes.

"It's called privacy asshole," he snapped, moving away when he walked towards him. He didn't want him near him, Inuyasha remembering the pinkish discharge. Even if he did get him it would be too late hopefully. He swam away from him when he got too close, Sesshomaru narrowing his eyes.

Inuyasha gasped when he suddenly ducked under, hurrying to get out of the hot spring, hands grabbing his ankles and pulling him back. His back scraped against the edge painfully, Sesshomaru rising up. He turned him around, pinning his hands down on the sand.

This was close to his dream, but he didn't feel like he had in it, his back aching and his only thought escaping him. He felt his nose press against his neck, shivering when he took in a deep breath.

"You smell different," Sesshomaru husked against his flesh, Inuyasha gasping when he kissed his neck. He wanted to tell him he had just cleaned himself of his filth, stopped when a hand grabbed his throat. It wasn't to hurt him, more or less. He didn't try to choke him, instead placing kisses on his shoulders.

Inuyasha closed his eyes in pleasure as he kissed a line up his shoulder to his neck, removing his hand and sliding it down beneath the water. Inuyasha gasped when he delved a finger deep into his body, struggling to get away. Sesshomaru held him, bringing his finger out of his body. The water washed away most of the discharge, but Sesshomaru could see it wasn't as bloody as it was earlier.

Father had told him of this, this the sign he was fertile. Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk, his admiration of Inuyasha's body not going to waste.

He knew he had to start quickly,this opportunity not going to last long. He lined himself up, Inuyasha yelping when he pushed inside. The water was taking away some of the discharge, Inuyasha releasing a pained moan. Sesshomaru pushed in all the way slowly, Inuyasha's hand he still held down clenching into a fist. Sesshomaru kissed his neck, holding his waist as he waited for him to relax.

It took time, Inuyasha panting as he tried to adjust to his thick girth.

"Move," he grit out, Sesshomaru raising an eyebrow in surprise of his sudden willingness. He pulled back, his abs flexing when he thrusted back in. Inuyasha gasped, shifting his hips with a small moan of pleasure. Sesshomaru began with a slow tempo, not wanting to hurt him anymore than he needed to.

Inuyasha panted, his eyes closed as he felt the pleasure that burned in his stomach. He groaned softly when he sped up, his hand stroking his erect member. He rested his head against Sesshomaru's arm, his hips moving faster. He felt dizzy and intoxicated, the burning pleasure in his stomach nearly unbearable. He got lost in it all, Sesshomaru holding onto him tighter as his thrusts became more forceful. Inuyasha's bottom lip shook, his pained back forgotten. He moaned loudly when he suddenly came into his body, going so deep that Inuyasha felt like he would faint from the pleasure that attacked his body. He came into the water, arching with a hoarse moan.

Sesshomaru wouldn't let him rest after that. Inuyasha was ravished from head to toe all day, Sesshomaru barely giving him enough time to sleep. Inuyasha would never say he loved it, but with each orgasm he tore from his body, the more he wanted more. He made him scream in pure bliss, made him cry in desperation, made him plead and beg for more. He couldn't find it in him to be humiliated, falling down onto the sheets weakly after he was fucked for the hundredth time. His cock tingled and his hips ached, his chest heaving as he tried to breathe.

Sesshomaru laid down next to him, the day and night having gone by. He looked to Inuyasha, running a hand up his thigh. He was ready for another round, Inuyasha looking at him like he had two heads.

"Go masturbate," he panted, rolling away from him. Sesshomaru caught him by the arm, pulling him back. Inuyasha struggled, Sesshomaru grabbing his cock. His struggles almost stopped instantly, his teeth biting down onto his bottom lip. Sesshomaru had him addicted, all thoughts of Kagome far from his mind as Sesshomaru got on top of him.

At the moment, he only wanted this.


	6. Chapter 6: Skype

Chapter 6

His eyes looked over his body, admiring every curve and muscle. His hand slid up his lean thigh, Inuyasha waking up from the contact. He blinked blearily at him for a second like he didn't know who he was. His eyes cleared, a frown pulling down his lips. He pushed away from him, turning onto his other side. Sesshomaru smirked.

"Inuyasha," he called, scooting closer to him, his body pressing close against his. He held him down when he tried to get up, Inuyasha beginning to struggle. Sesshomaru thrust against him, Inuyasha gasping. His struggle continued, but Sesshomaru could tell that it was weaker. He waited till he tired himself out, the feat not taking long.

"I hate you," Inuyasha panted, Sesshomaru smirking. He let him go, Inuyasha rolling away from him. He rested on his back, raising a knee as he tried to catch his breath. Sesshomaru wondered if he was still fertile, crawling over to him. Inuyasha covered his body with the blanket glaring daggers at him. Sesshomaru got to his knees at his feet, Inuyasha seeming confused.

Sesshomaru put a hand to his raised knee, Inuyasha unsure of what to do when he gently pushed it up towards his chest. He was usually blunt about wanting sex, Inuyasha unsure of what he would do. He took in a sharp breath when he leaned down, shivering when his lips touched against his nipple.

He furrowed his brow when his tongue lapped swiftly against his nipple, his thighs tightening against his waist. He gasped when his tongue teased his erect nipple, his sharp teeth scraping over it. Inuyasha fisted a hand in Sesshomaru's hair when he bit down, moaning softly as his eyes slid closed. Sesshomaru used this opportunity to insert a finger into his entrance, his other hand playing with his neglected nipple. Inuyasha arched with a small moan, frowning as pleasure burned in his stomach.

Sesshomaru took out his finger, the pinkish discharge coating his finger. He smirked around the nipple captured between his lips, lapping it once before getting up. Inuyasha's hand slipped from his hair, falling limply to his side. Sesshomaru stared down at him, Inuyasha panting softly as he looked to him. He was so cold without him touching his body, his nipple burning when he remembered his touch. He swallowed thickly, tightening his thighs against him. He heard a low ring, the ring he barely remembered. It was from his laptop, Kagome skyping him. Inuyasha wanted to get up, wanted to go to her. But when Sesshomaru laid over him and kissed a path down from his neck to his shoulder, he forgot why he wanted to leave. His warmth was distracting, his fingers as they played with his nipples bringing forth a need he never felt before.

Kagome could wait.

XXX

Food was placed on his bed when Inuyasha went back to his room after bathing, the fireplace in the room lit. Sesshomaru was asleep, Inuyasha using this time to get away from him.

His mind was always so clouded when he was around, Inuyasha bringing the food and his laptop near to the fireplace. He opened the top, munching on a piece of toast distractedly as he went to his skype account. He had several missed calls from Kagome, Inuyasha calling her back instantly. He waited on pins and needles, wondering what he should tell her of his last few days. He was brought back to reality when his laptop beeped, signaling she had failed to pick up.

He frowned, looking at the time. It was almost four in the afternoon, the time over there pushing eight in the morning. He sighed, finishing his toast. He felt another gush from his entrance, his eyes narrowing as he began to eat a bowl of okayu. He decided to look up what the pinkish fluid meant, logging out of skype.

Even though the world was diverse with human and demons, you couldn't look up a demons fertility cycle. You could look up the fertility of the demons animal though. He looked up the fertility cycle of a dog, spooning okayu into his mouth as he looked through the many websites. He found one that seemed most reliable, clicking on it. He read through it, a spoon of okayu stopping midway from his mouth.

"The main sign a dog is fertile is when the bloody discharge that signals they are going into a cycle becomes an almost clear, pinkish discharge." The spoon bent in his hand. He put down the bowl of okayu, his appetite diminishing rapidly. He scrolled down, looking for when it would be apparent a dog was pregnant. He read it under his breath.

"The signs of pregnancy can be detected within days of mating. The discharge will begin to dry up around the orifice, the discharge staying pinkish instead of going back to becoming bloody. Every dog is different, so the discharge may stop from days to weeks after mating."

He closed his laptop with a snap, getting up and walking to the bathroom. He slammed the door closed, already beginning to feel the cold creep up on him. He didn't care though, pulling down his sweats. He pressed a finger around his entrance, only feeling wetness. He sighed in relief, pulling back up his sweats. He opened the door, stopping when he saw Sesshomaru sitting on his bed. He was reading what was on his laptop, Inuyasha going back into the bathroom and slamming the door closed. He locked it, pressing his back against the door as he tried to control his rapidly beating heart. He wanted to kill him so badly, his hands clenching into fists. His eyes widened when he heard the ring of his skype. He wasn't sure what to do, Sesshomaru answering.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, her voice confused. Inuyasha's fingers inched towards the lock, everything screaming for him to get back his laptop.

"Why are you contacting him?" He asked, Kagome quite for a second.

"He is my boyfriend. I have every right to contact him," she told him, Inuyasha unlocking the door.

"And if his mate said not to, would you comply?" He asked, Inuyasha swinging open the door.

"Don't you dare," he growled, Sesshomaru ignoring him. Kagome was quick to reply.

"His mate is nothing, and will have nothing compared to what we have." Inuyasha saw his lip twitch up.

"And what if Inuyasha wants his mate?" Kagome bursted, her anger getting the best of her.

"He would never want that disgusting man!" Sesshomaru's expression stoic as he looked to him. Inuyasha felt cold under his gaze, feeling another gush.

"I shall see for myself " he closed the laptop before Kagome could reply, Inuyasha slamming the door closed. He locked it, his fingers feeling numb as the cold became more intense. He heard Sesshomaru leave the room, his eyes closing as he slid down the door, shivering as the cold seeped into his bones. He wouldn't go to him though, crawling to the tub and turning on the water. Steam rose up from the water, Inuyasha gripping the tub's edge as he stood. His hands shook as he pulled off his clothing, getting into the hot water.

He bit his lip, the hot water burning through his freezing limbs. He lowered almost all the way in, turning off the water before it could slosh over the tubs edge. He closed his eyes, sinking under. He would stay here till he was no longer fertile, Inuyasha opening his eyes. It made sense now why Sesshomaru suddenly became so eager to take him.

Inuyasha didn't like being played for a fool. He closed his eyes, soaking for as long as he could in the hot water. He got out when it became cold, needing more warmth. He put on his clothes even though he was still wet, listening for any signs of life in his room. There was none, Inuyasha unlocking the door. He opened it, looking around. There was no one, his feet cautious as he walked to his door. He locked it, going to the still lit fireplace. He got his laptop and the camera on the way, opening it up. He went to his skype account, needing to clear things up with Kagome.

The line rang three times before she picked up. Her eyes calmed when she saw him, Inuyasha moving closer to the fire.

"Why did Sesshomaru pick up?" She asked, her voice soft. Inuyasha sighed, thinking of all he would and wouldn't tell her.

"I was in the bathroom," he told her, Kagome looking at him. He couldn't read her eyes, but he knew she wasn't happy.

"Is he your mate, Inuyasha?" He nodded, Kagome looking away from him.

"Has he touched you?" She whispered, Inuyasha silent. Kagome smiled sadly.

"He has. Did you enjoy it?"

"Kagome stop it," he said with a scowl, her eyes looking to him. They were brimmed with tears.

"I have to go." She hung up on him, Inuyasha punching his laptop angrily. His mission to clear it up backfired, Inuyasha slamming his laptop closed. He got up and unlocked the door, sprinting as fast as he could to Sesshomaru's room. He threw open the doors, Sesshomaru looking to him.

"You undeserving asshole! Why did you do that!" He growled, Sesshomaru closing the book he was reading.

"She had to learn her place," he told him, standing up from his bed. Inuyasha charged at him, dodging his attack when he tried to grab his throat. He kicked him just below his diaphragm, growling when he stumbled back a step. Sesshomaru wiped his mouth, looking to him. Inuyasha yelped when he was suddenly pinned down to the ground, Sesshomaru glaring down at him.

Inuyasha struggled, gasping when he grinded his groin against his. He tightened his thighs against him, his hands clenching into fists when he grinded harder. He gasped when he kissed a searing line down his throat, Inuyasha greedy for his warmth and pleasure. Sesshomaru pulled away all at once, Inuyasha left as a panting aroused mess of flesh. Sesshomaru's stoic expression didn't change.

"Leave my chambers." Inuyasha blinked blearily up at him, sitting up slowly. He felt cold now, suddenly confused and painfully aroused.

"Why?" He panted, Sesshomaru's eyes hard.

"You heard Kagome, you are hers. Leave and go back to her," he told him, Inuyasha's eyes widening. He got to his feet, prepared to run away from this place. He couldn't though, his limbs frozen to the bone. He fell to his knees, shivering so badly he felt sick.

"Leave," Sesshomaru ordered, Inuyasha falling onto his side with a grunt. He couldn't feel his body, shivering as he panted, trying to breathe through the pain that overtook his joints. He saw Sesshomaru kneel next to him, his eyes barely staying open.

"Does it hurt to be rejected by your mate?" He asked him, Inuyasha's teeth clattering as he only grew colder.

"Do you think Kagome could stop this?" He asked, Inuyasha closing his eyes. He felt a hand touch his cheek, heat rushing around his body. He stopped shivering, opening his eyes slowly.

"You are my mate Inuyasha. Without me you would die." Inuyasha closed his eyes, the hand leaving his cheek. He was picked up, the warmth Sesshomaru gave him healing his aching body. He was placed on the bed, his sweats tore off his legs. Sesshomaru stripped, Inuyasha looking away. He took in a sharp breath when he got onto the bed, his body barely touching his. He wanted that contact, wanted his warmth.

"You will not speak to Kagome again." He ordered, no on the tip of Inuyasha's tongue. He remembered that aching cold though, looking into Sesshomaru's eyes, nodding silently. Sesshomaru leaned down, kissing his lips. Inuyasha succumbed to him, wrapping his arms around his neck. He pulled him closer, arching against him to feel more of his warmth.

He wanted to be angry at himself. So hard he worked to avoid this only to crawl towards it. He couldn't stand the cold anymore, couldn't stand the ache in his bones or the emptiness in his chest.

He needed Sesshomaru.


	7. Chapter 7: Dry

Chapter 7

Inuyasha woke up to the feeling of soft breaths against the back of his neck. He stretched out with a groan, curling into a ball. He frowned when a hand touched his waist, pulling him back against a warm chest. He struggled weakly, just wanting to sleep for a little longer. No sex followed though, Inuyasha relaxing with a sigh. He straightened out his legs, feeling uncomfortable for some reason.

He needed a bath.

He pulled out of Sesshomaru's embrace, his hand falling to the bed. He turned onto his back with a soft snore, Inuyasha snorting with a roll of his eyes. Inuyasha walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind himself. He ran some water in the tub, sitting down on the edge. He felt something pull at the skin around his entrance, Inuyasha wincing as he stood. He touched a hand to it, the discharge having dried up a little.

His first thought was that maybe it was going to end soon, turning off the water and stepping into the filled up tub. He was glad the discharge would end soon, titrd of the constant mess it made. He sat down with a sigh, the warm water heaven to his aching lower back and thighs. He closed his eyes, sinking beneath the surface, his ears twitching just above the surface. His eyes snapped open.

XXX

Sesshomaru woke up from a slap to the face. His eyes snapped open, Inuyasha looming above him with an angered scowl. He glared back at him, going to pin him down and remind him where he stood. Inuyasha caught his wrists, growling down at him. Sesshomaru relaxed under him, seeing Inuyasha had something to say.

"Why did you slap me?" He asked softly, Inuyasha tightening his hands around his wrists.

"Your a fucking prick. You are a lowly piece of shit!" He yelled at him, Sesshomaru confused. He breathed in deeply to calm his nerves, smelling something underlying Inuyasha's scent. He understood now why he was so angry. He thrusted up his hips, Inuyasha's hands loosening slightly around his wrists. He flipped them, Inuyasha struggling angrily beneath him. Sesshomaru got off him.

"Leave." Inuyasha's fist stopped centimeters from his face, his arm drawn back quickly as he fell back, shivering badly. Sesshomaru's eyes stayed stoic, Inuyasha growling softly as he curled into a ball. Sesshomaru didn't let him suffer for long, pulling him onto his lap. Inuyasha pressed close against him, his eyes closed tight. He stopped shivering, Sesshomaru moving his hair out of his face.

"Calmer?" Inuyasha didn't reply, Sesshomaru grabbing the hem of his sweats. Inuyasha didn't move when he pulled them down, Sesshomaru pressing his hand between the smooth cheeks of his ass. Inuyasha took in a sharp breath when he felt around his entrance, more discharge having dried up.

Sesshomaru pressed his middle finger quickly into his entrance as far as it would go, Inuyasha jumping a little. His eyes looked up to him like he was crazy, Sesshomaru pulling it out slowly. The discharge that covered his finger was a little lighter, Sesshomaru looking to Inuyasha's face. He had closed his eyes, slight discomfort furrowing his brow.

"Look at me." Inuyasha seemed to be stubborn for a second, closing his eyes tighter. Sesshomaru wiped his finger on the sheets, grabbing Inuyasha's jaw gently. Inuyasha shook his head a little, opening his eyes. Sesshomaru kissed him, Inuyasha tensing against him.

Sesshomaru tilted his head, parting his lips with his tongue. Inuyasha relaxed slowly, his tongue pushing and sliding against his. Sesshomaru's hand released his jaw, sliding down to his neck. It stayed there for a while, his thumb rubbing over the light pulse of his jugular vein. Inuyasha shivered, Sesshomaru taking in a sharp breath as he rose up and straddled his thighs.

His movement's were shy but rash, his hands sliding into his hair and pulling lightly. Sesshomaru groaned, grabbing his ass. His sweats were pulled down his thighs, stretched far. Sesshomaru thought about taking them off, his thoughts becoming nothing when Inuyasha grinded against him. Sesshomaru pulled him harder against his body, Inuyasha suddenly pulling away altogether.

"Leave." Sesshomaru's body temperature spiked, his vision spinning a little as he fisted his hands in the sheets, panting as he began to sweat. Inuyasha took off his sweats, taking his sweet time. Sesshomaru watched, Inuyasha sitting on his knees in front of him. His eyes were calm, anger circling beneath.

"You lost the game you taught me how to play, Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru growled, feeling sick as the heat built up.

"You told me without you I would die. Forgot it went both ways didn't ya?" Inuyasha laid back, Sesshomaru yearning to touch him. He couldn't move his limbs though, Inuyasha staying just out of his reach.

"I thought of it when you rejected me. Guess putting me in my place backfired huh?" He was suddenly in his face, his teeth bared angrily.

"I may have lost Kagome because of you, but know that I will never be a submissive mate that will do what you please." He touched his cheek, the heat in Sesshomaru dwindling.

"You can go take out your heart if you think you can control me." Sesshomaru grabbed his wrist. Inuyasha grunted when he was pinned down to the bed, Sesshomaru's eyes deadly as he growled down at him. Inuyasha closed his legs, Sesshomaru forcing them apart.

"You will submit," he growled at him, Inuyasha gasping when he pushed into his body suddenly. The cold in his fingers went away, his chest arching up when he grabbed his thighs and put them on his shoulders, his claws digging into his flesh as he thrusted into his body. Inuyasha moaned, Sesshomaru's body burning against his. His stomach muscles jumped when he thrusted into him again, his shoulders pressing into the mattress with every hard thrust.

Inuyasha gasped as his thrusts sped up, his thighs shaking in his hands and against his neck. His moment of power seemed to make Sesshomaru angry, his body abusing him in the most delicious way possible. Inuyasha's hand fisted in the sheets, his head pressing into the mattress as he cried out in pleasure. He felt his claws dig into him painfully, Inuyasha gasping as he felt the warmth of blood slide down his thighs.

"Sesshomaru," he gasped, arching with a silent scream when a burning heat unlike any other burned in his stomach and stimulated his aching member. His balls tightened near painfully, Inuyasha groaning like a wounded dog when he felt it again. He tore the sheets, crying out when he felt that deep burning pleasure again. He felt the knot in his stomach tighten, Inuyasha reaching for his aching member.

His hands were pinned to the bed, his body nearly bent in half as Sesshomaru loomed above him. Inuyasha looked at him with lidded eyes of lust, Sesshomaru leaning down and kissing him. His thrusts sped up, Inuyasha feeling he would break his pelvis from how hard he began to thrust into him. His heart beat erratically in his chest, Inuyasha closing his eyes as he lost himself in his body and pleasure.

He felt the knot tighten painfully, his eyes snapping open when he felt sharp teeth nip at his tongue. He moaned when the sharp teeth nipped his bottom lip, his lips leaving a searing hot line in their path as he nipped a line down to his mark. Inuyasha was panting, his eyes closed in anticipation when his sharp teeth nipped at his scarred flesh. Inuyasha moaned when he felt his hands let go of his wrists and slide up his arms, opening his eyes when his elbows were pinned down.

Sharp teeth dug into his flesh, Inuyasha feeling the knot snap and fire erupt through his body in a quick rush of white. He screamed, cumming onto his stomach and chest. Sesshomaru stilled, groaning around the flesh in his mouth when he came into his body. He released his neck, licking the wound he made while Inuyasha panted. Inuyasha heard the faint ring of his laptop, his mind lost in a sea of ecstasy.

XXX

The second week went by quickly. Since he was officially pregnant, Sesshomaru no longer had to try anymore. Even so, a large portion of Inuyasha's days went by in Sesshomaru's bed. He tried to escape whenever he could, leaving to his room or the library. The day before his father came back he no longer relied on Sesshomaru for warmth, feeling more free unrestricted from him.

He woke up next to him the morning his father was scheduled to arrive, blinking blearily. He sat up, looking to Sesshomaru who laid behind him. He frowned, getting out of the bed. He didn't think of putting on sweats, walking out of his room. He felt hot, stumbling down the hallway. He fell to his knees, gagging as the urge to vomit rose up. He vomited up all he had ate before going to bed, his eyes shut tight as his stomach clenched painfully. He felt cold fingers touch his neck as his hair was lifted, a hand rubbing his back. He couldn't determine who it was by scent because of the vomit, tears running down his cheeks.

He shook as it finally came to a stop, his eyesight blurry from tears as he looked to the person next to him. He collapsed against the person's body, taking in a shaky breath.

"I hate you dad."

His father chuckled, running a hand through his hair.

"I love you, Inuyasha."


	8. Chapter 8: Pleasure and Pain

Chapter 8

Author'ss note: Was gonna post this yesturday but was busy with a project. Took forever :'(

They sat in the hot springs together silently, the sun slowly going down in the sky. They were waiting for night to fall, Inuyasha's urge to hide making him fidgety. He didn't run though, waiting obediently with his father. If he was pregnant then he would be female instead of male in his human form. If he was still male, he would have to mate again on his next heat.

Inuyasha felt uncomfortable, sinking a tad lower into the water. The sun went down completely, Inuyasha feeling a sharp pain stabbing his gut. He winced, his hair turning a dark shade of black. His chest throbbed, his eyes closing as the tingling feeling of his ears moving down made him feel even more uncomfortable. It was all over in a few seconds though, Inuyasha opening his eyes.

His fathers eyes were joyful, Inuyasha looking down. He slipped further beneath the waters surface, hiding his formed breasts. His father got out, getting a towel for him. Inuyasha wrapped it around his body, his father drying off his hair. Inuyasha turned to him when his hair fell over his back and shoulders.

"I am proud of you," he said with a smile, kissing his forehead. Inuyasha didn't feel his joy. He felt used, his father sensing his sadness. Inuyasha looked away from his eyes, his father sighing.

"Go to Sesshomaru." Inuyasha gave him a look that said no, his father turning and walking away. Inuyasha frowned, sighing as he turned and walked away. He couldn't stand going to his room, everything tempting him to contact Kagome. He knew he couldn't go like this to her, going to the library instead. He lit the fireplace, his towel barely keeping him warm. He laid down, his wet black hair streaking against the floor in waves. He closed his eyes, breathing and exhaling deeply. He shivered, the crackling of the fire lulling him to sleep.

He was walking around in the library, his each step an uncomfortable waddle. He was used to it though, a party being assembled. It was Inuyasha's birthday, a strawberry cake being made in the kitchen. It smelled good, Inuyasha excited as he held his large stomach, finding his midwife in the library. Many people were there too, Inuyasha walking up to her.

"When do you think I'll give birth?" He asked, his midwife touching his stomach. He was excited about meeting his new additions to the family, his midwife smiling.

"Tonight or tomorrow possibly," she told him, Inuyasha even more excited. He touched a hand to his stomach, Sesshomaru coming to his side.

He couldn't wait to meet them.

He woke up sharply when a hand touched his thigh, the towel pushed up slightly. He looked behind his shoulder, relaxing when he saw Sesshomaru. He laid back down, looking to his chest, seeing he was still in his human female form. He looked to Sesshomaru's eyes, the golden irises swirling with pride and lust. He rolled his eyes, swatting his hand away.

Sesshomaru grabbed his inner thigh and turned him onto his back, Inuyasha glaring up at him. Sesshomaru slipped his hand beneath the towel, Inuyasha gasping when he kissed him. His thumb pressed against his clit, Inuyasha closing his thighs around his arm when a burning pleasure ran down his thighs and sat in his stomach. He arched with a whimper when he played with it, pushing against his shoulders as the pleasure became too much. It was so much more mentally and physically, Inuyasha pushing down against his hand. He pulled away from the kiss with a moan, lightly thrusting his hips harder against his hand. He was so hot, gasping when Sesshomaru kissed him again.

His middle finger slipped inside his body, Inuyasha crying out into his mouth as his thumb played harder with his clit. The finger caused shivers to run through his body as it slid over his inner walls, Inuyasha taking in a sharp breath when he paid more attention to his clit.

He teased him till his wetness slicked down his thighs, Inuyasha arching up and pulling away from the kiss with a scream as he came, every fiber of his body thrumming with pleasure as he fell against the floor with a panting gasp. His thighs shook, his chest heaving as he fought for breath.

Sesshomaru pulled his hand away, tearing open the towel. Inuyasha gasped when he cupped his small breasts, licking the pink nipple. Inuyasha grabbed a handful of his hair, panting as he sucked and abused his nipple. It sent He went to the next one, Inuyasha feeling his member hot and ready against his thigh.

"Sesshomaru stop," he panted, pushing against his shoulders weakly. His lips left his nipple and traveled up his chest and neck, Inuyasha feeling weak as he took the lobe of his ear into his mouth.

"I will fill this body with my seed and you will give me many offspring," he whispered into his ear, Inuyasha's eyes snapping open. He pushed him away with a hard push to his shoulders, wrapping the towel around his body as he scooted away. He got close to the fire, pressing his back against the wall.

"Stop," he told him, his thighs closed and his hands holding the towel closed around his chest. He was still shivering from his orgasm, his throat dry when he swallowed thickly.

"You have done enough, Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, Inuyasha taking in a sharp breath when he grabbed his raised knees, grabbing his wrists.

"You are not fucking me," he growled at him, Sesshomaru's hands tightening just slightly on his knees. Inuyasha glared at him, moving his hands away when he loosened his grip on his knees. He watched as he got up and left, Inuyasha relaxing when the door closed behind him. He sighed, looking to the time on the grandfather clock that sat in the library. It had just turned two in the morning, Inuyasha laying back down in front of the fireplace.

He didn't know if he would come back or not, staying up till five. The sun finally started to come up, Inuyasha feeling a sharp pain in his stomach and chest, closing his eyes as the tingling of his ears moving up his head made him even more uncomfortable. He relaxed when it was all over, opening his eyes and looking to his body. He was male again, his body aching a little as he stood. He went to his room, ignoring his laptop as he went to his closet. He put on a pair of boxers, throwing on a pair of dark jeans and a red shirt. He put on a pair of combat boots, turning to his window.

He wanted out.

He got his sword, the only thing they managed to salvage from Americs, kicking the metal bars. He had more power for some reason, knocking them down on the fourth kick. He heard his door open, jumping out the window. He swung his body onto the roof, running towards the forest. He jumped into it, landing on a high branch. He growled as he propelled himself into the air, going as fast as he can as he traveled in a large circle. The wildlife was mildly worried by his presence, a rabbit scurrying away when he jumped close to it. He felt free, jumping onto a tree and pulling out his sword. It clashed with a metal rod, three guards surrounding him. He smirked, his sword in its weaker state since he didn't want to protect anyone. He couldn't run to America, but he wouldn't let his fun end here.

He pulled his sword back and jumped into the sky, the guards following him. His sword clashed with their rods, Inuyasha feeling one barely touch his cheek. His thought of it being as a threat, his sword changing, the almighty sword singing through the air and cutting a rod in half. He kicked one of the guards away, his body colliding with a tree. Inuyasha was having fun, his sword becoming weak again with the thought.

He jumped away from the guards, moving as fast as he could. He brung his his sword up, turning around. His sword collided with a rod, Inuyasha kicking the guard in the face. He collided on the ground with thud, Inuyasha seeing if he was still breathing. He was unconscious but alright. He knew he had one more to go, freezing when he saw several coming his way. He took a small bomb from his pocket, slamming it down against a branch. Smoke surrounded him, his jumps fast as he escaped, hiding his scent with the smoke.

The many who chased him got lost, Inuyasha chuckling as he stopped at a tall tree. He was tired now, Inuyasha panting softly as he listened for any movement.

"You are carrying my offspring Inuyasha." He turned around sharply, his cheery mood diminishing when he saw Sesshomaru.

"I suggest you be careful."

Inuyasha frowned, three more coming to his side. Inuyasha tightened his hand around the hilt of his sword, Sesshomaru's eyes never leaving his. He sheathed his sword angrily when the other seven came to his side, wondering if he could outrun them. The guards maybe, but Sesshomaru was too quick.

He jumped down to the ground, the ten leaving as Sesshomaru jumped down and came to his side. Two guards went back for their fallen comrades, Inuyasha's eyes set on Sesshomaru.

"I wasn't going to run away," he grumbled, Sesshomaru's face stoic.

"You know very well the customs," he told him, Inuyasha rolling his eyes.

"I can defend myself," he growled at him, dodging Sesshomaru's sudden attack. He kicked out, moving swiftly backwards as Sesshomaru moved forward, Inuyasha put on defense. He felt bark against his back as he bumped into a tree, ducking down when Sesshomaru threw a punch, the tree protesting with a low groan. Inuyasha felt a hand grab his throat, his body pushed up till he was on his tippy toes, Sesshomaru calm as Inuyasha panted.

"You are quick, but you only know how to defend." He was dropped, Inuyasha coughing as air suddenly entered his lungs.

"I will escort you from now on."

Inuyasha fought him as he was pulled into the mansion, not wanting to be stuck in here anymore. He yelped when he was thrown over his shoulder, punching his back with a angered yell. His father walked by, Inuyasha too busy yelling at Sesshomaru to put him down to see him. His father chuckled, shaking his head.

Inuyasha grunted when he was dropped onto the bed, Sesshomaru looming over him. He grabbed his wrists, Inuyasha kicking out with his feet when he pinned his arms down. He stopped when he was too tired to continue, panting as he relaxed heavily with a huff.

"Done?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha glaring at him but making no more movements. Sesshomaru let go of his wrists, Inuyasha closing his eyes. He tried to move away, feeling a hand grab his hip. He looked to Sesshomaru, his expression stoic. He grabbed his hand, his grip pushing the thick material against his skin uncomfortably.

Sesshomaru wouldn't budge though, Inuyasha gasping when he was pulled down beneath him. Sesshomaru kissed his lips, putting his left knee on the bed and pinning down his wrists when he tried to push him away. Inuyasha arched when he grinded against him, a small moan escaping his mouth. He panted as he began to lightly thrust against him, his own hips rising up to meet his.

Sesshomaru pulled away from the kiss with a groan, kissing a wet trail down his neck. Inuyasha moaned beneath him, his lips leaving goosebumps everywhere they went. He tensed under him when he felt the knot tighten in his stomach, closing his eyes and furrowing his brows, moaning softly with each thrust of his groin against his.

Sesshomaru's fingers released his wrists and tore open his shirt with a loud rip, Inuyasha angry for a second because it was his only all red shirt. He was silenced when his hands ran up his torso, stopping to play with his nipples. Inuyasha panted beneath him, swallowing thickly before moaning loudly, electricity zapping from his nipples to his cock. He arched against him with a moan, panting in anticipation when his hands went to his pants. The button popped off when he pulled on it sharply, Inuyasha hearing the zipper undo with a small screech.

He rose up, helping him pull off his pants and boxers. He scooted up the bed, resting against the bed frame as Sesshomaru undressed. He wouldn't admit it but he was eager to feel him inside him again, Sesshomaru crawling towards him. He grabbed his ankle and pulled him down, Inuyasha feeling something gush from his entrance. He leaked onto the mattress, Sesshomaru looking down. He smirked, Inuyasha grabbing his shoulders when he lined himself up.

"Wait!" He gasped, arching with a surprised cry when he pushed in. He sunk his nails into his flesh when he felt him sink in slowly, the wetness inside him making it a lot less painful. He was a tad sore, Inuyasha shifting his hips a little. He gasped when he touched against that spot, burning pleasure settling in his stomach. The knot tightened in him, Inuyasha falling against the bed when Sesshomaru lifted one of his legs onto his shoulder.

He started a quick pace, his balls slapping against his ass and the squelch of the wetness loud yet barely heard, Inuyasha moaning as he touched places he didn't know existed. As his hips thrusted his hands moved all over his body, Inuyasha moaning loudly when he teased his nipples. He felt the knot on the verge of snapping but they had barely started, his eyes rolling into the back of his head when he sped up his thrusts.

"Sesshy," he moaned, Sesshomaru kissing his lips on a sharp inhale. Inuyasha held onto his shoulders for dear life, his body hot as his orgasm grew closer. Sesshomaru's hips never stopped, Inuyasha vaguely hearing himself begging into his mouth.

"Please," he whimpered, Sesshomaru grabbing his waist, putting more strength behind his thrusts. Inuyasha felt weak, the feeling of his hard heat inside his body intoxicating, pleasurable, beautiful, and painful all in one, Inuyasha pulling away from the kiss, throwing his head back with a cry.

His balls tightened and his stomach clenched, cum squirting onto his stomach and chest. Sesshomaru groaned, his inner walls milking him of his orgasm.

He pulled out and fell down next to him, Inuyasha panting as he stared up at the ceiling.

Did he seriously just call him Sesshy?


	9. Chapter 9: Week Two

Chapter 9

Inuyasha woke up feeling sick. He felt hot and dizzy, rolling onto his side as he tried to go back to bed. He couldn't though, rolling off the bed. His legs felt unstable as he walked to the bathroom, barely remembering to close the door. He fell to his knees in front of the toilet, his throat constricting as his stomach burned painfully with a low growl. He vomited up into the toilet with a gagging cry. Tears burned his eyes and the vomit burned his throat, his body shaking as he stopped for a second.

He looked to the door when it opened, tears streaking down his face. Sesshomaru stood in the doorway, Inuyasha feeling hot again. He vomited again, Sesshomaru kneeling next to him. He grabbed his hair, lifting it away from his face. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and cheeks, Inuyasha taking in quick breaths as he tried not to cry. He hated vomiting, just wanting to sleep. His knees hurt on the marble floor, his stomach and head throbbing painfully.

It finally stopped after the third round, Inuyasha getting up shakily, flushing the toilet as Sesshomaru stepped away from him. Inuyasha washed out his mouth, almost vomiting again as he cleaned his tongue. He was so hungry, wanting toilet paper. He pulled off a piece, leaning against the sink and nibbling it. Sesshomaru frowned, Inuyasha staring back at him.

He wanted to eat toilet paper, what was wrong with that?

He got several more, Sesshomaru following him back to bed.

"Your craving toilet paper?" He asked as he laid down, Inuyasha laying close against him. He nodded, offering him one innocently. Sesshomaru shook his head, Inuyasha nibbling on it happily. His stomach didn't hurt as bad, his eyes closing as exhaustion overtook his body.

Sesshomaru looked over his relaxed expression, the air conditioner kicking on as the time turned to two in the morning. Inuyasha had looked so small and alone when he saw him in the bathroom, Sesshomaru wanting to comfort him. He had never seen him so degraded, Sesshomaru sighing as he moved his bangs out of his face.

Inuyasha opened his eyes drowsily from the contact. He smiled at him tiredly, pressing closer to him. He put a hand on his hip, Sesshomaru putting a hand over his waist. Inuyasha's breathing slowed, his hand becoming heavier on Sesshomaru's hip. Sesshomaru closed his eyes, pulling him closer. He never wanted to see him like that again.

XXX

Their father watched with curious amusement as Inuyasha ate toilet paper during breakfast. He had ate some of his fish, bacon, eggs, and toast, only his rice remaining untouched. He nibbled on toilet paper happily, seeming oblivious to who watched him. Inutaisho cleared his throat, Inuyasha looking to him curiously.

"What?" Inutaisho looked to Sesshomaru but he just shook his head.

He had never met a pregnant half breed or full demon with such a weird craving. Inuyasha stood, leaving the table with a piece of toilet paper between his lips. He seemed rather calm and content, the complete opposite of his usual demeanour. He just shrugged it off.

He's seen weirder things.

XXX

Inuyasha opened the bathroom door, a hand put to his mouth. His stomach didn't agree too well with the toilet paper, having vomited up large chunks of it. He still wanted it though, Inuyasha bringing a piece of thinner toilet paper to his lips. He bit off a piece of toilet paper, his saliva wetting it quickly. It seemed to melt in his mouth, Inuyasha feeling a deep satisfaction when he ate it.

He walked over to his bed, his laptop put in the closet. Kagome had called him several times, Inuyasha usually asleep when she called. He had thought of calling her back, but telling her he was pregnant wasn't exactly on his agenda for getting her back. After his baby or babies were born he wanted to go back to her. He didn't know how it would go though, just avoiding her for now.

He laid down, looking out the window. The bars were back, Inuyasha lacking the energy to kick them down. The leaves on the trees were turning colors, some red while others were a light shade of orange.

He smiled tiredly, a light breeze blowing through bars. His hair was ruffled slightly, his eyes closing as he just enjoyed the cool autumn breeze. His ears twitched when he heard his bedroom door open, his eyes opening slowly. He looked to the side, seeing only Sesshomaru. He sat up, Sesshomaru closing the door behind him. Inuyasha watched him walk over, scooting to the side a little so he could sit down. He looked at him, expecting him to tell him something. He frowned when he grabbed his wrist as he tried to nibble on the toilet paper.

"Come here," Sesshomaru ordered stoically but softly, Inuyasha dropping the toilet paper as Sesshomaru laid down, pulling him onto his lap. He straddled his thighs, confused as to what he wanted to do. Sesshomaru grabbed his waist, just staring up at him for a second.

Inuyasha looked down to his groin, suddenly shy as he put his hands on either side of his head. He looked to his face, Sesshomaru watching him stoically. Inuyasha wanted to see some type of emotion, grinding his hips shyly against his. He shivered at the pleasurable electricity that ran through his body, his fingers tightening on the sheets.

He did it again, holding back any sound he would have made. The window was open and he didn't want anybody to hear him, closing his eyes as he grinded harder against him. He began to pant, his jaw feeling loose when he parted his lips. He opened his eyes when hands grabbed his hips, Sesshomaru's eyes lidded with pleasure. He helped him move his hips, the jeans Inuyasha wore scraping against his inner thighs painfully. He stopped his small thrusts, unbuttoning his jeans. Sesshomaru tried to keep him going, his own hips bucking up against him.

Inuyasha moaned, his head tilting back. He forgot about his jeans, thrusting his hips against him. The knot in his stomach was slow to tighten but he didn't care, the friction enough to make him dizzy. He leaned down, kissing his lips. The kiss was sloppy on his part but he could hardly care, going faster. He pulled away from the kiss with a small moan, grinding harder as the knot finally stretched long enough. He put his hands on his chest, humping him like a wild dog as he strove for his orgasm. He moaned loudly when he released, falling down onto him weakly.

He panted heavily, Sesshomaru panting beneath him, his sweats stained with his cum. Inuyasha gasped in surprise when he was flipped onto his back, moaning in pleasure when Sesshomaru kissed his neck. His shirt was taken off the right way for once, Inuyasha's hands going straight to Sesshomaru's hair after his arms were free from the shirt.

He panted in anticipation and pleasure as he kissed a trail down from his neck to his chest, kisses placed on his erect nipples. Inuyasha tightened his hands in his hair when he bit down on one, arching against him. He could barely keep his eyes open, shivering with a gasp when he flicked his tongue against it. His lips and tongue mapped out the contours of his stomach, Inuyasha gently pushing against his shoulders so he would concentrate on his hardening member.

Sesshomaru thrusted his tongue into his belly button, making Inuyasha squirm. He smirked against his flesh, unzipping his pants and pulling them down. Inuyasha was semi hard, Sesshomaru grabbing the base and bringing it to his lips.

He closed his eyes, taking the head between his lips. He sucked gently, stroking the shaft as he paid attention to the head. Inuyasha raised his knees, moaning as pleasure tingled in his thighs and burned in his stomach. He lightly thrust his hips up, wanting him to go lower. He lightly pushed down on his head, opening his eyes when a clawed hand grabbed his thigh.

Sesshomaru was looking up at him, his cock disappearing between his lips with wet sucks as he let him fuck his mouth. Inuyasha moaned shakily as he looked away, unable to watch anymore unless he would cum too early. He felt his fingers dig into his flesh as he bobbed his head with his small thrusts, Inuyasha crying out as he felt on the verge of releasing.

His cock was released from his hot mouth, Inuyasha a panting mess as Sesshomaru crawled up his body. He was wet and gushing for him, Inuyasha gasping when he kissed his lips.

He parted his lips when Sesshomaru licked his bottom lip, his hands grabbing onto his shoulders when he grinded against him. His tongue tasted salty but sweet, Inuyasha feeling intoxicated as it fucked his mouth. He moaned beneath him, fighting his tongue with his own as their kiss became more frenzied.

Inuyasha pulled away with a gasp, Sesshomaru kissing his chin before pulling away. Inuyasha sat up when he got off the bed, pulling off his jeans for what they were gonna do next. Sesshomaru put his hair up into a sloppy bun, Inuyasha disappointed by that. He loved pulling and playing with his hair, watching hungrily as he took off his shirt. His sweats were tented with a renewed erection, Inuyasha's cheeks turning a deep shade of red when he pushed them down.

He was hard and ready for him, the head of his erection red and leaking precum. He got onto the bed, Inuyasha laying down. Sesshomaru smiled down at him, Inuyasha feeling a tad insecure when he grabbed his thighs and pushed his legs close to his chest. He felt a tad sick in this position, moving his legs instead onto his shoulders. Sesshomaru didn't mind, pressing the head of his cock to his entrance.

He got down to his elbows, kissing his lips. Inuyasha took in a sharp breath, grabbing his messy bun. He cheated, snapping the rubber band. Sesshomaru's hair fell over his shoulders like a beagles ears, Inuyasha sliding his hands into it. He grabbed two thick handfuls, parting his lips when Sesshomaru asked with a lick of his lips. Inuyasha tightened his hands in his hair with a low groan of surprise when he pushed into him, pulling away from the kiss with a gasp.

His hot member forged deep, Sesshomaru tensing above him the deeper he went. Inuyasha gasped on every breath, arching when he pushed all the way in.

"Relax," Sesshomaru hissed against his lips, Inuyasha panting as he closed his eyes with a small moan. He tried his best to relax, Sesshomaru exhaling deeply over him. He pecked his lips, Inuyasha opening his eyes with a small smile. Sesshomaru looked down to him, freezing in place. Inuyasha's smile was the dumbest, most beautiful thing Sesshomaru had ever seen. He kissed it, wanting it to last.

Inuyasha moaned when he pulled out then thrusted back in, panting when he started a quick pace. He felt so full, the saliva in his mouth trickling down the side of his lip. He felt sick but it was a minor feeling compared to the pleasure that zapped all over his body, his spine tingling as his stomach burned with pleasure. He was in heaven, hearing Sesshomaru's grunts of effort and pleasure over his small moans of pleasure.

He opened his eyes, not even realising he had closed them. Sesshomaru's eyes were closed in concentration, his brow pulled together as he groaned through clenched teeth.

Inuyasha pulled on his hair sharply, Sesshomaru opening his eyes. Inuyasha licked his lips, moaning when he hit his prostate.

"D-Do I feel good?" He panted, Sesshomaru closing his eyes for a second. He bit his lip, nodding. Inuyasha wanted a verbal response, pulling on his hair. Sesshomaru opened his eyes again, Inuyasha gasping with a jolt when he sped up his thrusts. He could feel how close he was, groaning as he began to thrust his hips up against him.

"H-How d-do I feel?" He asked, Sesshomaru clenching his teeth as he slowed down his thrusts to push harder into him.

"So good," he groaned, licking his lips as he closed his eyes.

"So tight and hot. So good I don't wanna stop," Sesshomaru groaned, Inuyasha moaning as the knot in his stomach tightened.

"Don't stop," he whimpered, the bed frame beginning to hit against the wall as his whimper seemed to throw Sesshomaru into a frenzy. Inuyasha screamed from the pleasure that attacked him, overwhelmed as he clung to him with his every limb. Sesshomaru's groans became louder, Inuyasha gasping as he pounded into him slow and hard.

"Don't stop!" He cried out, Sesshomaru growling as he used his inhuman strength to fuck him into oblivion. The wall wasn't able to take it, long spider web like cracks decorating it as the bed frame was slammed against it.

Inutaisho walked by, looking at the door when loud bangs and sounds came from Inuyasha's room. He kept on walking, glad Sesshomaru was losing some control for once.

Inuyasha cried out, the knot in his stomach so close to snapping as the heat burned it. He could hardly keep his eyes open, Sesshomaru groaning louder as his orgasm drew close.

"Sesshomaru," he moaned, arching with a scream as the knot snapped. He came onto his stomach and chest, Sesshomaru thrusting in as deep as he could go. Inuyasha lost all his breath when he came into him. He panted heavily as he came down from his orgasmic high, Sesshomaru pulling out slowly. Inuyasha slid his legs off his shoulders, his hips aching as Sesshomaru got off him and fell down next to him. Inuyasha still couldn't open his eyes, trying to learn how to breathe while also trying to figure out where his body parts where. He was aching in a good way all over, his eyes opening once he was sure everything was accounted for.

He turned onto his side, Sesshomaru looking to him when he laid his head on his chest. Inuyasha breathed deeply, feeling treasured when Sesshomaru pulled him just a tad closer. He yawned, pressing against his body, smiling tiredly.

"I hate you," he mumbled as he fell asleep, Sesshomaru closing his eyes.

"Baka."

Author's note: I've been way too busy lately.


	10. Chapter 10: Week Three

Chapter 10

Author's note: The puppies are most vulnerable in the fourth week. Until then he can continue his um.. *coughs* rough play.

He woke up hungry.

Inutaisho watched as Inuyasha scarfed down his breakfast, his rice, which he hardly ate last week now gone. It was the second to last day of his third week, his stomach having a slight roundness to it from all he ate. He finished eating his fish, sighing in content as he sat back. He had ate almost everything.

Inutaisho raised a brow, looking to Sesshomaru. They had been extremely sexually active the entire week, Inutaisho guessing Inuyasha was working off more than he ate. The entire mansion gets woken up because of Inuyasha's screams of pleasure and the loud banging that had started to come from his room. He was quieter in Sesshomaru's for some reason.

Inutaisho watched Inuyasha get up and leave as he ate some raw fish, looking to Sesshomaru. He didn't even seem to care, Inuyasha seeming more irritated, or more or less like his normal self. Instead of screams of pleasure this morning, Inutaisho was woken up by screams of anger. He was curious as to why that was, his mind wanting to pry yet his mouth knowing it was between them. He decided to give into his curiosity anyway, putting down his fork, sitting back as he sucked fish from between his teeth. Sesshomaru looked to him, putting down his fork also. He sat up straight, waiting for him to speak.

"Why were you arguing with Inuyasha this morning?" Inutaisho asked, Sesshomaru's expression becoming blank. Inutaisho could tell from that alone he had been the one to start it, waiting expectantly for his answer.

"He wanted to go see Shippo. I told him no." Inutaisho thought it over. If he saw Shippo he would probably try to plot a plan to escape. He was a defiant half breed to the end. Or, another option would be Shippo notices he is carrying and tells Kagome. That would teach her why she could not interfere with the traditions of demons.

Inutaisho had to admit, she wasn't a dumb human, she knew what boundaries were. But she just happened to fall in love with the wrong half breed. Even so, outside contact with another person, a friend per se, would have high chances of lightening his sour mood and save his pups from being miscarried or aborted.

"Can I make a suggestion?" He asked, knowing Inuyasha wasn't his. Sesshomaru had the last word as his mate. He waited till he nodded, his eyes looking to him.

"I suggest you let him go see Shippo."

XXX

Inuyasha looked to the door to his room when it was opened, rolling his eyes in irritation when he just saw Sesshomaru.

"Yes prison guard?" He asked sarcastically, Sesshomaru frowning. He was silent, Inuyasha going back to looking through his closet for a shirt to wear that wouldn't irritate his swelling nipples. He threw each one down after putting them on, his nipples softer and more sensitive to touch. He felt hands on his waist, pulling away from them angrily. He spun around, pushing Sesshomaru away.

"Don't touch me," he growled, his eyes narrowed in anger. Sesshomaru's face was stoic, a small knock on his door echoing slightly in his room. He kicked all his shirts into the closet and pushed past Sesshomaru after closing the doors, throwing on a thick shirt. He went over to his door as Sesshomaru sat down on his desk chair with a sigh, Inuyasha swinging open the door.

Shippo stood there, his big green eyes looking to him. They welled up with tears, Inuyasha startled when he suddenly hugged him, crying into his shirt.

"I missed you Inuyasha!" He cried, Inuyasha unsure of what to do with him like this. Kagome usually comforted him, Inuyasha patting his head awkwardly.

"Stop crying," he ordered with a frown, Shippo pulling away with a sniffle. Tears fell down his cheeks in thick jets, Inuyasha feeling a tad weirded out.

What was he supposed to do?

"After you got taken away I thought I would never see you again!" He sobbed, Inuyasha pushing him away at arms length, staring down at him.

"Stop it. I'm alright here so stop acting like it's the end of days," he told him, Shippo nodding as he hiccuped, wiping away his tears. He sniffled, his eyes looking to Sesshomaru. He stared back stoically, Shippo smelling Inuyasha all over him from where he stood. He frowned, looking to Inuyasha.

"Why do you smell like Sesshomaru-sama?" He asked, Inuyasha tensing slightly. He tried to hide it, Shippo connecting the dots. He thought of how Kagome would react to this. He hugged Inuyasha again to comfort him, smelling something underlying both his and Sesshomaru's scents. He pulled away, knowing that Inuyasha probably went through hell and back. He pulled away, knowing now he had to be his guardian.

He let go of Inuyasha, walking up to Sesshomaru who stared at him like he was a mere maggot in his path. Shippo didn't care, puffing out his chest. He would teach him a lesson or two.

"Stay away from Inuyasha!" Shippo growled at him, Sesshomaru raising an eyebrow. He looked to Inuyasha who seemed irritated and amused, Shippo knowing he was just afraid of him. He pointed a finger at Sesshomaru, narrowing his eyes as he tried to make himself more intimidating.

"He loves Kagome! He will always love her even though he's pregnant with your pups!" Sesshomaru frowned at that, Inuyasha picking him up. Shippo yelped, Sesshomaru standing as Inuyasha held Shippo upside down. Shippo was angry, struggling to get away as Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru. He seemed displeased, Inuyasha rolling his eyes. He looked to Shippo, his face getting red as all his blood rushed to his head. Inuyasha dropped him, smirking when he hit the floor with a pained yelp.

"Why are you so mean to me Inuyasha?!" He yelled, rubbing his head as he sat up, sniffling as tears gathered in his eyes. Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru, his smirk falling when he saw his stoic expression. Shippo punched his calf angrily, yelping when Inuyasha picked him up and ran out the room. He saw his dad, Shippo calling for him.

"Help me!" He screamed, Inuyasha turning the corner and running past the guards and outside. They were about to follow, stopping on Sesshomaru's command. Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha play fought with the small fox demon, his expression stoic.

He knew he wouldn't leave.

Not even for Kagome.

Inuyasha played with Shippo in the forest, not straying to far from the mansion. They played till night fall, Inuyasha ending their game of hide and seek by finding him and punching his head when he called him slow. He felt more like himself now, going back inside as Shippo left for home. He was covered in bruises, no Kagome there to stop Inuyasha from hurting him. He followed Sesshomaru's scent to his room, opening the door. Sesshomaru sat at his desk, looking over some paperwork.

He was studying economics, going to take over their father's position as head manager of Japa Airline's. Inuyasha was just a breeding machine in his opinion, laying down on his bed with a sigh.

His ankles were swollen and ached, Inuyasha lying on his side, bringing his left leg up to his chest. He rubbed his ankle, wincing when he pressed too hard on a swollen vein. He was never good at giving massages. He kept trying to get it right though, biting his lip in determination. He hissed in pain, getting angry as he straightened out his leg as he gave up. He huffed, jolting when hands touched his ankle. He got up to his elbows, raising an eyebrow when he saw Sesshomaru massaging his ankle.

His first thought was that he didn't want him touching him, but his hands were gentle. Inuyasha laid back down slowly, uncrossing his legs as he closed his eyes.

His anger from earlier today was gone. He had been so angry when he refused him the right to see the only friend he had here. Shippo was the last thing he had here, and until today he had forgot he wasn't alone. He had been so absorbed in the things that had been happening he forgot about Shippo. They had left him behind because he was too young, Inuyasha just remembering that fact.

He felt a hand touch his calf, opening his eyes and frowning when the hand moved up higher. He looked down to Sesshomaru, his eyes meeting his. He massaged his thigh, Inuyasha's eyes closing in pure bliss. His hands didn't go any higher, Inuyasha relaxing as he just enjoyed his massage. He felt fingers hook in his sweats, opening his eyes. He was happy at the moment, but the touch of his fingers against his pelvic area turned his mood. He didn't want to be touched. He moved away from him, laying his head down on his pillows. He could feel Sesshomaru's irritation and frustration like an aura, ignoring him as he took off his shirt to give his nipples some relief. He sighed deeply in relief and comfort, dropping his shirt onto the ground.

The bed shifted on the side of him, Inuyasha opening his eyes. He looked at Sesshomaru blankly, his eyes as they stared back frustrated. Inuyasha turned onto his other side, struggling angrily when arms encircled him.

"Don't touch me!" He finally barked, gasping when he was pinned down to the bed on his back. Sesshomaru glared down at him, Inuyasha glaring up at him. He didn't want him touching him at all, feeling irritated just seeing him.

"Can't you go a day without rutting you piece of shit?!" He spat in his face, Sesshomaru grabbing his groin. Inuyasha took in a sharp breath, his defiance never wanning.

"Don't to-" his words were cut short when he kissed him, trying to pull away from it. He moaned into his mouth when he began to rub his groin, pulling away from the kiss with a gasp. Sesshomaru was quick to reclaim it, Inuyasha's struggles slowly coming to a stop. Sesshomaru pulled away from the kiss, panting softly as he looked down to Inuyasha. If he didn't want sex, he wouldn't force him, especially since he was pregnant. But he couldn't go to bed like he was. He kissed his cheek, Inuyasha turning his head away. Sesshomaru straddled his hips, Inuyasha gasping when he grinded against him.

"Y-Your not gonna fuck me?" He gasped, grabbing his hips. Sesshomaru remained silent, moving his hips against his. He put his hands on either side of Inuyasha's head, going slow to draw it out. He watched Inuyasha, seeing his every expression and hearing his every small sound of pleasure.

He kissed his lips, feeling his claws dig into the material of his sweats, prickling his skin. He sped up his thrusts, Inuyasha moaning loudly into his mouth. Sesshomaru felt him tense up then shiver, that alone pushing him over the edge. He got off him, Inuyasha panting as he stared off into space. Sesshomaru changed and went back to working, Inuyasha unconsciously tempting him as he stripped naked. He went to sleep, Sesshomaru sighing as he .

He felt addicted to him and it hadn't even been a month.


	11. Chapter 11: Week Four

Chapter 11

"We come into this world unknown

But know that we are not alone

They try and knock us down

But change is coming, it's our time now

Hey… everybody loses it,

Everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes

And hey… yeah I know what you're going through

Don't let it get the best of you, you'll make it out alive

Oh

People like us, we've gotta stick together

Keep your head up, nothing lasts forever

Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten

It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom

Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh

We are all misfits living in a world on fire

Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh

Sing it for the people like us, the people like us

Hey, this is not a funeral

It's a revolution, after all your tears have turned to rage

Just wait, everything will be okay

Even when you're feeling like it's going down in flames

Oh

People like us, we've gotta stick together

Keep your head up nothing lasts forever

Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten

It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom

Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh

We are all misfits living in a world on fire

Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh

Sing it for the people like us, the people like us

Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh

You've just gotta turn it up loud when the flames get higher

Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh

Sing it for the people like us, the people like us

They can't do nothing to you, they can't do nothing to me

This is the life that we choose, this is the life that we bleed

So throw your fists in the air, come out, come out if you dare

Tonight we're gonna change forever

Everybody loses it, everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes

Oh

People like us, we've gotta stick together

Keep your head up nothing lasts forever

Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten

It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom

Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh

We are all misfits living in a world on fire-"

The song ended abruptly, Inuyasha opening his eyes in confusion. He looked to his laptop, only it wasn't on his desk. Sesshomaru held it, Inuyasha sitting up. He had been falling asleep to it, rubbing his eyes with a yawn.

"Why did you stop it?" He asked, his voice hoarse from near sleep. Sesshomaru was frowning, showing him the screen of his laptop.

Kagome was calling him.

Inuyasha frowned, getting up from his bed. He was too tired to fear what she had to say, grabbing the laptop from him.

"Sit down and don't say anything," he told him, answering her call as he sat down on his bed. He saw Miroku, confused for a second.

"He picked up!" Miroku yelled to somebody, Sango and Kagome coming next to him.

"It's amazing how whenever I called you never answered," Kagome said with a shake of her head, Inuyasha smirking.

"You alright over there?" Sango asked, Inuyasha nodding. She smiled, the three able to see his growing stomach.

"Kagome told us who your mate was," Miroku told him, Inuyasha looking to Sesshomaru. He seemed bored, but Inuyasha could tell he was listening closely. He looked back to the screen when Miroku started talking.

"I have to say, even though Kagome don't agree, me and Sango think he would be the best for you. It's better than having a kid from a complete stranger," Miroku told him, Sango nodding. Kagome was indifferent, frowning at his stomach like a disease was growing inside him. Unlike her, Miroku and Sango accepted and understood the demon tradition. They knew they could do little for him, but as friends they still helped him escape.

"So, Shippo told us you're pregnant. You happy with that?" Miroku asked, Inuyasha shrugging. He wasn't happy or mad about it, rubbing his stomach with a frown.

"How many are in there?" Sango asked, Kagome's eyes looking to his. He shrugged, yawning tiredly.

"We're gonna go to the doctors today to figure that out. There won't be any guarantee though," he told them, Kagome still glaring at his stomach. He was getting irritated by that, his hormones kicking in.

"Stop glaring at my stomach Kagome," he snapped at her, her eyes going wide for a second as Miroku and Sango looked to her. She seemed surprised he said anything, her eyes downcast with anger and guilt. He looked at the time, his appointment in an hour.

"I have to go now for the appointment, I'll try to call you after I get back," he told them, his fatigue making him say things he probably wouldn't really do. They said good bye, Inuyasha waving before hanging up and turning off his laptop. He closed it and stood, looking to Sesshomaru when he also stood. He looked a tad smug, Inuyasha rolling his eyes. He was happy cause he snapped at her, but they both knew it was just hormones and fatigue.

Inuyasha walked to his bathroom, leaving the door open. Sesshomaru walked up to the entrance, leaning against the door frame as Inuyasha stripped. He watched him, his eyes drawn to his growing stomach. His heart swelled with pride.

Inuyasha was his mate, and though he had his hard times during the pregnancy, he has shown to be almost perfect. He knew he wouldn't just submit to him in the beginning, but he was glad he wasn't as determined to see Kagome anymore. He was his and he didn't want to spend the rest of his living life trying to convince him of that.

His thoughts stopped once the shower curtain hid his body, steam rising up from the water when he turned it on. Sesshomaru decided he should take one of his own, going to his room to bathe. Inuyasha had stressed all morning about how much he didn't want to be touched.

XXX

Inuyasha sat down in the shower, pressing his back against the wall. His ankles hurt from standing, his eyes closing as he just let the water rush over him. He had thought of taking a bath but wanted to feel water all over his body. His hair had got wet and heavy within seconds, Inuyasha pushing his bangs back. He bowed his head, opening his eyes.

He ran a hand over his stomach, thinking back to the dream he had of being pregnant. He had been so happy, been so eager to see his pups. During the ceremony that tied him and Sesshomaru together as mates till death, everyone had been happy. He felt nothing.

He stood and washed up, getting out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist, wiping the steam off the mirror. The first thing that caught his attention was his nipples. They were darker and more swollen, Inuyasha touching a finger to one. They weren't as sensitive, a tad ticklish more than anything else.

He went to his closet and threw on a pair of black sweats and a black shirt.

He met Sesshomaru and his father downstairs, his father giving him a sweater to wear.

"It's fall Inuyasha. You'll freeze if you don't cover up," he told him, Inuyasha giving him a tired stare. He didn't care if he froze. At least then he could sleep. The limo was waiting for them, Inuyasha crawling in. He laid down on one side, his dad and Sesshomaru sitting on the other side. He stretched out, yawning before curling into a ball.

"Why don't you sit with him?" His father asked once Inuyasha fell asleep, Sesshomaru crossing his arms over his chest. The heater was on, protecting them from the chilly wind outside. Sesshomaru seemed irritated, Inutaisho waiting for his response.

"He doesn't want to be touched," he told him, Inutaisho understanding that one. Inuyasha's mother had acted the same way for two months while pregnant. He shrugged, Sesshomaru sighing. Inutaisho could see the tension in his body like broad day light, patting his shoulder as they stopped in front of the doctors office.

As his mate, his urges to mate with him constantly were being put to the test. He learned the hard way that when your mate says no, its a no period.

XXX

"Please take off your shirt." Inuyasha did as told, sitting on the examination table as the doctor prepared his equipment.

"Did you drink anything before coming here?" The doctor asked, Inuyasha nodding.

"Two bottles of water," he told him, the doctor nodding. "Have to pee?" He asked, Inuyasha nodding. He felt like he was gonna burst any second, pure will stopping him from peeing himself.

"Well, I'll try to do this fast then," he told him, Inuyasha laying down. He squirted some clear gel stuff onto his stomach, Inuyasha taking in a sharp breath because it was so cold. Sesshomaru and his dad sat in chairs close to the door, the doctor turning the monitor a little so they could see.

He pressed a microphone looking thing to his stomach, pressing down a little as he moved it around. He stopped when heart beats echoed in the room. It wasn't just one heartbeat either, Inuyasha looking to the screen. It wasn't very clear, but he could already see two of his pups.

He felt tears burn his eyes, the doctor moving the device around.

"I can see two, near your spine, and another one near your pelvis. I can't give you a correct number, but it looks like there are at least three so far," he told him, Inuyasha swelling with pride and emotions. He sniffled, his doctor smiling.

"Just became real huh?" He asked, wiping the gel off his stomach. Inuyasha nodded, sitting up and putting on his shirt. He wiped away his tears, feeling happy and prideful.

Those had been his pups.

He looked to Sesshomaru, the tension that had been his shoulders gone. He was given pictures of his ultra sound, the three leaving.

Inuyasha laid in Sesshomaru's bed that night, looking at the pictures with adoration. He had never thought of them as anything special until he saw that ultrasound. They were real, and they were his pups. Sesshomaru laid down behind him, his hand cautious when it touched his hip, Inuyasha smirking. He turned onto his other side, pressing close to him.

He would pull away if he tried anything.

He closed his eyes, sighing when he pulled him closer. He felt sick suddenly, his chest and stomach hurting with a sharp pain. His head felt funny as the tingling sensation of his ears moving down also attacked him. Sesshomaru looked down to him when the pain stopped, Inuyasha looking up to him with wide eyes.

He had turned into a human female, his time having come. Inuyasha pulled away from him, covering his new body with the blankets as Sesshomaru sat up.

"I think you should leave," Inuyasha told him, his voice softer. Sesshomaru frowned, Inuyasha moving back when he crawled forward.

"Tell me why you want me to leave," Sesshomaru told him, Inuyasha stuttering as he moved closer. He stopped talking when he slipped a hand beneath the sheets, taking in a sharp breath when he pressed a finger into his body. Inuyasha put a hand to his shoulder, shaking his head.

"Be-Because I said so," he whimpered, his eyes closing in bliss when his thumb pressed against his clit. He laid down, feeling light headed as Sesshomaru loomed over him. His finger pulled out, playing with his clit instead as he kissed a trail from his neck to his shoulder. Inuyasha moaned when his finger moved faster against his clit, arching his chest with a gasping moan.

"Feel good?" Sesshomaru whispered into his ear, Inuyasha moaning when he sped up his finger. His hips left the bed when pushed in a finger, his lips and entrance wet. He grabbed Sesshomaru's shoulders, his jaw feeling loose when he parted his lips, his hips lifting off the bed again as a long, drawn out moan left his lips.

He felt pleasure zap all over his body, his orgasm both mentally and physically pleasurable. He relaxed under him, his thighs shaking. Sesshomaru got between them, Inuyasha panting as he lined himself up.

"Sesshomaru!" His protest was too late though, Inuyasha jolting when he pushed in, a sharp pain unlike any other aching inside him. He whimpered, recoiling away from him when he slid in deeper. It only added to the pain, Inuyasha pushing against his shoulders.

"Stop moving!" He gasped, Sesshomaru stopping his hips.

"It'll only hurt the first time. The pain will be over soon," Sesshomaru panted, Inuyasha tightening his thighs against him when he pushed in all the way. He whimpered, his claws digging into his shoulders. He breathed quickly, the pain slowly dwindling away. He relaxed under him, Sesshomaru kissing his lips.

Inuyasha's tongue was aggressive, fighting with his. Sesshomaru enjoyed it, also enjoying the wet heat that gripped him. It was definitely different from his ass, but he loved it, pulling out before thrusting back in gently.

Inuyasha moaned into his mouth, pulling away from the kiss. Sesshomaru was sure he was gonna kill him later, kissing his neck sloppily as he thrust into his body in a slow tempo. His insides gripped him, his hands moving up to his hair.

"Does it feel good?" Sesshomaru asked him, Inuyasha moaning softly when he sped up his thrusts.

"Y-Yeah," he gasped brokenly, his lips parted as he moaned in pleasure. Sesshomaru grit his teeth when Inuyasha began to press his hips against him with his each thrust, he hands placed on either side of head as he sped up his thrusts, Inuyasha moaning loudly when he thrusted in hard then stopped. He did it again, Inuyasha shivering with a moan.

Sesshomaru felt the gush of his orgasm, growling as he came into his body. Inuyasha moaned softly, Sesshomaru pulling out and falling down next to him. Inuyasha pressed close to him, his thighs still shaking. Sesshomaru smirked, his member hardening.

He was gonna enjoy this form to the fullest.


	12. Chapter 12: Week Five

Chapter 12

Author's note: Love is weird.

Inuyasha woke up to the feeling of hands running through his hair. He shivered, smiling softly when fingers flicked his ear. He opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Sesshomaru's face, his smile stretching wider.

"Morning," he whispered, Sesshomaru humming his response. Inuyasha yawned, ending it with a small moan. He was so warm, feeling jittery and happy. He couldn't tell himself it was just hormones, looking into Sesshomaru's eyes. He looked so beautiful, Inuyasha scrunching his nose up at the thought. Sesshomaru smirked, running a hand through his hair.

"What?" He asked, Inuyasha closing his eyes.

"Nothing," he whispered, gasping when he fisted his hand in his hair and pulled his head back. His chest arched towards him, Inuyasha feeling angry that he had done that. He felt lips against his throat, his adam's apple bobbing when he swallowed thickly. Sesshomaru kissed a hot trail to his cheek, Inuyasha panting softly in anticipation.

"Do you love me?" Sesshomaru whispered against his lips, Inuyasha forcing his heavy eyelids to open. His first thought was no. He wanted to say he only loved Kagome. But, the longer he was near Sesshomaru, the more Kagome's love became irrelevant.

"I...I..." he couldn't say it, gasping sharply when a hand slid between his thighs. He bit his bottom lip, the skin chapped beneath his sharp teeth. He closed his eyes when his hair was released, his member taken into a firm grip. He moaned, Sesshomaru's small strokes stopping when Inuyasha's stomach growled.

Inuyasha pulled away from him with a sheepish smile, Sesshomaru sighing when he got out of bed. He wanted to bash his head into something, getting up when his stomach also growled. Inuyasha's stomach had grown bigger, barely hidden behind the kimono's he had started to wear everywhere. He felt fat, unable to get his jeans past his slightly larger hips. Even his sweats were a challenge.

They went to the dining room, their father sitting at the table with a newspaper in his hands. Inuyasha peaked, his father swatting him away. He smirked, sitting down next to Sesshomaru. He didn't know why, but he wanted him always near now. If Sesshomaru left on an errand, he would want to go too. He thought it was silly, but he panicked a little when he wasn't around.

He had wondered if it had to do with his pregnancy. He couldn't say it was because he loved him, but this morning when he woke up next to him, he felt his heart skip a beat. He had looked so unearthly, the sun that shined through the curtains surrounding him in a way he could only describe as angelic. Made no sense since they were both demons, but he had wanted to say he loved him. The words were foreign to him for some reason though and he just stuttered like an idiot.

With Kagome, it had been as easy as breathing.

A chef came with a special plate for him, Inuyasha confused since there was already enough for him to eat. He placed it down in front of him, Inuyasha raising an eyebrow. It looked to be fish soup, Inuyasha hesitant but trying it. It had something in it he couldn't pinpoint but liked. The chef grinned when he ate another spoonful.

"Because you are pregnant, I added some baby food to it," he told him, Inuyasha looking to him. He wondered if he should be disgusted or not, his father sneaking a look to his blank expression. The chef's grin never fell.

"It tastes good, thank you," he told him, the chef bowing before leaving. Inuyasha looked to his father but he had resubmerged his attention to the newspaper. He ate it slowly, his stomach hurting a little. He winced, his hunger increasing. He looked to the assortmentsbof food on the table, licking his lips.

Sesshomaru reached for a piece of raw bacon from the tray, looking up when it wasn't there. He looked to Inuyasha, seeing he had not only taken the bacon, but also the large bowl of okayu, the tray of boiled eggs, and the bowl of rice. He raised a brow, his father also seeming surprised as he devoured everything.

He moved lightning quick, eating everything he could reach. Sesshomaru snuck a piece of the bacon, Inutaisho chuckling. Inuyasha looked up at him, blinking in confusion.

"What?" He asked, eating a spoonful of rice and okayu topped with the fish stew broth. He had stopped eating toilet paper, but now his tastes just got weirder.

"Nothing, finish eating," he told him, Inuyasha once again eating his food at a fast pace. Inutaisho shook his head, going back to reading his newspaper.

XXX

His pups were so beautiful. Inuyasha looked at the pictures of the ultrasound, a stupid happy smile on his lips. They were all in dog form, all three appearing to imitate a full demon. He hoped none of them came out with his ears, not wanting any of them to go through what he had. He sighed softly, running a finger over the small skeleton he could see.

He wanted to meet them now, Inuyasha rolling onto his side. He closed his eyes, the small clicks from the grandfather clock in the hallway lulling him to sleep.

He was tired to the bone, his son crying as he picked him up from his crib. He pat his back gently as he walked over to the changing table, laying him down. He only cried harder, Inuyasha taking off his red pajamas. He opened up his diaper, taking a step back when the worst smell he could ever imagine entered his nostrils.

He coughed, the smell burning his eyes and throat. His son laughed, Inuyasha looking to him with a playful glare.

He woke up when he felt a hand touch his thigh, looking over his shoulder sharply. His squinted eyes looked at Sesshomaru like he had two heads for a second, Inuyasha laying back down with a grunt. Sesshomaru laid down behind him, sighing tiredly.

"Don't scare me like that," Inuyasha grumbled, Sesshomaru not responding. He pulled him closer, Inuyasha frowning when he felt his erection touch against his ass. He was about to tell him to let him go, shivering when he heard him growl softly.

He closed his eyes when he did it again, his involuntary erection making itself apparent. He groaned when lips pressed against his shoulder, Sesshomaru growling softly again.

He didn't even know why, but he was getting horny from that small sound, his hand fisting in the sheets when Sesshomaru's hand slid down to his member. He wanted to pull away but at the same time move closer to him, moaning softly when he began to stroke his cock. His lips placed soft kisses on his shoulder, Inuyasha furrowing his brow with a moan when he bit down. He panted in pain and pleasure, his eyes slipping closed.

Sesshomaru unlatched his jaw, licking the wound he had made. He smirked when Inuyasha shivered, pulling him closer. He released him when he began to squirm, laying down on his back when he turned towards him. Inuyasha got up to his knees, his thighs shaking slightly as he straddled Sesshomaru's hips. He put his hands on his chest, leaning down. Sesshomaru groaned when he kissed him, grabbing his thighs as he parted his lips. Inuyasha shivered when his tongue played with his, grinding his groin against him shyly.

He pulled away from the kiss, flicking his hair over his shoulder. He reached beneath him, Sesshomaru growling softly when he lined him up. His walls were tight and wet, Sesshomaru feeling light headed as he slid down. Inuyasha released a gasping moan when his ass touched against his thighs, squeezing him unbearably tight.

"Relax," he panted, Inuyasha biting his bottom lip. He unclenched around him, closing his eyes as his head tilted back. He could feel his cock press against that sweet spot inside himself, grinding against it lightly. He moaned, spreading his fingers out as he rocked against it. Burning pleasure built in his stomach, the knot inside him tightening. He ran his claws down his torso, rising up with a gasping moan.

He fell back down, an all over body shiver running through him. It felt so good when he touched that spot, but he needed to push harder against it, rising back up with renewed speed. Sesshomaru grabbed his ass, helping him rise higher and pulling him down harder. His cock ached in need of release inside his body but he held it off, watching Inuyasha's face.

His eyes were closed tight, his lips parted as he moaned and gasped everytime he slammed down against him. His cheeks and chest were red with arousal, his head falling back as a long moan left his wet lips.

"Harder," Inuyasha gasped, moving faster on top of him. His stomach seemed to vibrate with every thrust down of his hips, Sesshomaru hypnotized by his eyes when he looked down to him. His thighs shook against him, his body magic as it worked him in a way he never thought possible.

"Tell me how I feel," Inuyasha panted, squeezing his inner walls around him. Sesshomaru groaned, Inuyasha mimicking the sound when he thrust up his hips.

"So good," he groaned when he rhythmically clenched and unclenched around him. Inuyasha leaned down, kissing him. He grinded against him, moaning into his mouth. Sesshomaru held him in place, gasping sharply as he came into his body. Inuyasha clung to him, crying out into his mouth when he came.

He pulled away from the kiss, raising up his hips slowly. Cum slid down his thighs, Inuyasha laying down next to Sesshomaru. He pressed his lips to his neck, shivering when he felt a finger slide into his body.

"Who is your mate?" Sesshomaru whispered, Inuyasha crying out when he slid it in all the way suddenly. He felt weak, shivering against him. He pressed against him, moaning softly.

"Sesshomaru..."


	13. Chapter 13: Week Six

Chapter 13

He was craving raw and cook bacon, boiled eggs, okayu, apples, oranges, rice, mixed together and placed between two slices of toast with a drizzle of curry sauce. With three bowls of the fish baby food stew on the side. He walked into the kitchen, looking for a large enough bowl to mix his weird craving mixture into. He was gonna make at least five of these sandwiches so he had to find a really big bowl. No one questioned his motives, Inuyasha bumping into a chef on accident when they both reached for the same bowl.

"I'm sorry Lord Inuyasha," he apologized, Inuyasha raising both hands.

"No need to apologize, you can use the bowl. I have a question though, is there anymore bowls this size?" He left the kitchen with a large red bowl, his father looking to him when he sat it down.

"What is that for?" He asked him, Inuyasha tearing up pieces of raw bacon and putting it in there. Sesshomaru snuck a piece.

"I'm craving," was all he told him, feeling he had put enough at five torn up pieces. He did the same with the cooked bacon, his father unable to keep his attention to his newspaper. He was curious as to what he was making, sneaking a boiled egg before he could crush most of them and add it to his mixture of cravings. He watched him add more and more stuff to his mixture, raising an eyebrow when he began to mix it with two chopsticks. It was lumpy and it's appearance alone was nauseating, Inuyasha getting two pieces of bread.

By now even Sesshomaru was giving him a blank look, Inuyasha ignoring both of them as he smoothed the thick, lumpy paste over two pieces of bread. He sat down, pushing his seat back when he couldn't get his stomach between the space. He relaxed with a sigh, taking a bite of his sandwich. They both watched him, Inuyasha finally realising he was being watched. He blinked, finishing his chewing and swallowing before saying anything.

"What?" Inutaisho shook his head, looking back to his newspaper. The paste didn't have a revolting smell, the color of the bowl hiding it's weird looking contents from their eyes. Inuyasha ate six sandwiches from it, eating the rest of the bowl's contents when he ran out of bread. He ate his fish stew he was given, asking for two more. Inutaisho looked at his visibly larger stomach, wondering if all of that wasn't just fat.

XXX

Inuyasha walked quickly, the front doors of their home a few feet away. The presence of Sesshomaru behind him was nothing compared to his excitement, a butler looking to him in question. He saw Sesshomaru with him though and opened the doors, Inuyasha squinting his eyes as he stepped outside. From being inside for so long he had a hard time adjusting his eyes, but once he was able to see, his breath was taking away. Because it was autumn, the leaves in the tree's had turned an assortment of colors, the lawn decorated with orange, yellow, and red. The few stubborn green leaves left clung to the branches, only a few having lost their fight.

Inuyasha jogged awkwardly to a pile of leaves, grabbing a handful of them. Sesshomaru closed his eyes when he got a faceful of dried leaves, looking to Inuyasha who hid behind a tree. He couldn't act out of line though, keeping his stoic expression as he picked up a small pile of leaves. Inuyasha ran behind a different tree, using them as cover. He got tired easily though, covering his mouth to muffle his pants of exhaustion and slight fear and excitement. He wanted to prolong this game as long as possible so he wouldn't have to go back inside, going deeper into the forest so it would be harder to find him.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes when he saw a glimpse of red, walking slowly as he followed Inuyasha's sweet scent. The autumn wind tried to pull it away, but he was determined, narrowing his eyes when he saw movement. It was just a falling red leaf though, it's slow descent hypnotizing him for a second. He smelled a spike in his scent, following it with slightly quicker steps. It was the scent of arousal he smelt, his body already prepared to take his mate. He controlled himself though, knowing he couldn't just take him in the middle of a forest.

He stopped in a clearing, looking around. Inuyasha's scent seemed to be everywhere, a small shiver running through his body. He turned in a slow circle, looking for any sign of his kimono or hair. He couldn't rely on movement as much as he wanted too, closing his eyes. He raised his nose towards the sky, breathing in deeply. He heard a branch break behind him, the scent strongest behind him. His lips tilted up in a barely there smirk, his feet turning slowly. He had pinpointed him, hearing him move away from the tree he hid behind.

Inuyasha felt a shiver run up his spine when Sesshomaru turned towards him. He moved away slowly, turning around. He gasped when he came face to face with him, taking a step back. His back touched against a tree, Inuyasha feeling excited.

"Why did you hide from me?" He asked, Inuyasha taking in a sharp breath when he took a step towards him.

"Stay outside longer," he told him, not feeling he had to lie to him. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, moving closer to him. Besides the space his stomach took up, they were nearly sharing the same breath.

"I wouldn't allow that," he told him, Inuyasha at first getting mad at him. His anger turned to arousal when he slid a hand between his kimono, his eyes never leaving his. He felt weak when he slipped a finger into his body, Inuyasha losing their staring contest when he closed his eyes in pleasure.

Sesshomaru moved forward, pressing his lips to his neck. The wind tried to hide Inuyasha's small pants and moans of pleasure, the rustling of clothing when his kimono was opened taken away by the wind.

"Sessh not out here," Inuyasha moaned, his thighs shaking against his arm. Sesshomaru had wanted to take him against the tree, the two too far away for anyone to hear them. He collected himself though, pulling his finger from his body. He pulled away from him, Inuyasha closing up his kimono.

"Let's go," Sesshomaru ordered, Inuyasha nodding. His ankles hurt and he just wanted to lay down, his steps a waddle as he followed after him. Sesshomaru picked him up when he lagged behind, Inuyasha not even bothering to protest. He rested against him, closing his eyes. He couldn't sleep though, feeling uncomfortable.

When they reached Sesshomaru's room a maid was putting blankets in the closet, turning to them and bowing.

"Lord Inuyasha, I have made you a whelping box," she told him, Inuyasha understanding it but too tired to actually think. When Sesshomaru put him down he walked over to the closet, seeing a large plastic pool covered in blankets. It looked comfy, Inuyasha laying down in it.

Sesshomaru was surprised that he fit in it, let alone fell asleep so easily in it. The maid bowed to him.

"He will need to sleep in here to get used to it. He will birth his pups in it," she told him, Sesshomaru nodding in understanding. She left, his eyes returning to Inuyasha's sleeping form.

He hoped he would wake up soon.

Author's note: Sorry it short guys.


	14. Chapter 14: Week Seven

Chapter 14

He ran his hand through his son's unruly hair, smiling softly. He had just fallen asleep next to him, his small body turned over so he could lay on his stomach. His skin was so warm beneath his hand, and as soft as a puppy's fur. His silver hair was like his, thick waves against his small head. He wished he could see his beautiful eyes, smoothing back his hair when a rebellious strand fell over his forehead. He closed his eyes, breathing through his nose with a soft sigh. He hoped he would see his pretty eyes soon.

His eyes shot open when he heard a door close to him open, looking up with a scowl of irritation when his perfect dream ended. He relaxed when he saw Sesshomaru, grumbling something. He rested against the bed, his eyes opening again when it creaked like plastic. He looked to it, realizing after a long second he was laying in a kiddy pool filled with blankets.

"It's your whelping box," Sesshomaru told him, Inuyasha finally remembering how he got in it. He sighed, resting against the edge and closing his eyes.

"I'm hungry," he mumbled, the shifting of clothing as Sesshomaru stopped looking for something apparent. Inuyasha looked to him, his eyes tired but pleading.

"You will have to go to the kitchen," he told him, Inuyasha wanting to pout at the unfairness. If he was pregnant he would understand his pain. Asshole got him pregnant instead. He tried to get up, his large stomach and wider hips making it hard for him to move. He felt like he was gonna piss himself every time he tried to get up, growling angrily.

"Sesshomaru help me up," he groaned in distress, Sesshomaru having left the closet a while ago. Inuyasha wondered briefly if he'll be stuck there forever, but a few seconds after he called him he came in, Inuyasha raising his hands so he had something to grab onto. He grabbed his hands, Inuyasha grunting when he pulled him up. He pressed against him when he almost fell back, Sesshomaru putting a hand to his lower back.

Inuyasha looked to the floor, feeling old when he realised that he could have hurt himself pretty badly from that. He looked to Sesshomaru with a frown, about to say a comment about how fragile he had become. Instead lips were sealed over his, Inuyasha recoiling back a little from surprise. The hand on his lower back moved up to the back of his neck, keeping him there. His fingers tickled his hairline, Inuyasha gasping softly into his mouth when he nipped his bottom lip. He felt his tongue slither into his mouth, his eyes closing when it played aggressively with his. He groaned, pushing his tongue against his.

He shivered when he sucked his tongue into his mouth, grabbing his shoulders. He pulled away with a gasp, Sesshomaru's lips attacking his neck. Inuyasha moaned, tilting his head back as he began to pant in anticipation from what he knew what would happen soon.

"Stop," he moaned, his urge to pee almost overwhelming. He found the strength to pull away, panting as he held his groin.

"I have to pee," he panted, Sesshomaru raising his eyebrows. Inuyasha's stomach decided to growl at the same time, his cheeks becoming red. Sesshomaru let him leave, sighing when he heard water splash against water. He waited till he finished, the flush of the toilet a low hum beneath the sound of rushing water from the sink. Inuyasha had seemed to become a germophobe overnight, needing to wash his hands every second. He wouldn't eat till he did. Sesshomaru found that annoying but tolerable.

Inuyasha walked over to him in an awkward waddle, his stomach looking larger when he stood. It looked like it would drag on the ground if he crawled, Sesshomaru finding that thought erotic. Inuyasha frowned at the scent of his arousal, changing his direction and walking to the bedroom door instead of to him. Sesshomaru followed, forcing his arousal down. He wanted Inuyasha to be near him, so he couldn't do anything stupid to keep him from not being near him.

He and Inuyasha sat down at the table, the chef not coming out this time. Inuyasha didn't wait for him, getting a piece of toast. He wasn't craving anything special today, breaking up boiled eggs and bacon over his okayu. He noticed his father look at him, his weird mind thinking that he'll probably mix another craving bowl.

He didn't though, feeling constipated at the moment. He had tried to take a shit earlier but couldn't, not wanting Sesshomaru to touch him down there when he was like this. Like the hex from hell a hand touched his thigh, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"Not that hungry today?" His father asked, Inuyasha shaking his head with a frown. He removed the hand, glad when it didn't return. He ate quickly, leaving the table. He went to the bathroom in his room, opening his kimono and lifting it, sitting down on the toilet seat. He tried to let it take its course, removing his kimono completely. He closed his eyes, trying hard. It hurt to do this so he stopped, his hand coming up and wiping his tired eyes. It took ten whole minutes before the chokehold that had been created in his body opened up, Inuyasha grateful. It went its course happily, his hips hurting a little when he finished and stood.

He washed his hands, doing back up his kimono before going back to Sesshomaru's room. He stripped and laid down on his bed, feeling his whelping box wasn't going to help with his sore hips or ankles. He had a harder time falling asleep though, his eyes looking down to his stomach. He ran a hand over it, smiling softly. He frowned when he noticed something was off, touching his swollen nipples. His chest had risen a little, Inuyasha poking it. He stopped when it tickled, looking to the door when it opened.

"Why weren't you hungry?" He asked him, Inuyasha shrugging. Sesshomaru stripped down, getting into bed with him. Inuyasha pushed close against him, sighing deeply.

"I think I'm getting tits," he muttered, Sesshomaru's hand immediately inspecting. Inuyasha pushed away with a yelp, slapping his shoulder.

"Don't do that!" He snapped at him. Sesshomaru just gave him a blank look but Inuyasha could see through it. He laid back down, Sesshomaru pulling him close. Inuyasha relaxed immediately against him, closing his eyes.

He raised an eyebrow when a hand groped his ass, opening his eyes and looking to Sesshomaru's face.

"Was that necessary?" He asked, feeling the gush from his entrance. He couldn't even be shy anymore, turning onto his other side. He ignored the kisses to his neck and shoulder and the slow hand that ran up his thigh. He didn't care anymore, tired and aching all over.

That exhaustion and ache was replaced with arousal and pleasure when Sesshomaru began to stroke his cock, his hand fisting in the blankets.

"Do you love me?" Sesshomaru whispered into his ear, Inuyasha panting against the mattress as a hard groin began to thrust against his ass. He was so ready, gasping when his leg was lifted. He shook when he felt a hot erection against his entrance, groaning against the sheets when a hot tongue lapped at his neck.

"Say it," he told him, Inuyasha looking into space with a pained but pleasured look on his face when he pushed into his body. He felt tense, his leg pushing down slightly in Sesshomaru's hand when he pushed all the way in, Sesshomaru hot and panting behind as he stilled his hips.

"I love you," he panted into his ear, Inuyasha jolting when he pulled out then pushed back in. His hips moved slow but hard against him, Inuyasha biting the sheets when the burning pleasure squeezed his balls and made his cock weep. It settled heavily into his stomach, his lips parting in a whimpering moan.

"Tell me you love me," Sesshomaru hissed into his ear, Inuyasha trying to keep the knot together even though it fell apart.

"I-!" He gasped, Sesshomaru's thrusts speeding up. He moaned, biting the sheets when the knot shattered, a long drawn out moan escaping his throat when he suddenly came. Sesshomaru bit into his shoulder, Inuyasha gasping as his breath was stolen away.

"I-I love you..."


	15. Chapter 15: Labor

Chapter 15

Author's note: Sorry my last few chapters were so short. Half dead lately.

He sat in the hospital room, his arms crossed over his chest. Today was the third to last day of his eighth week, his due time having come and past. He was supposed to give birth two days ago but didn't, everyone a tad worried while he just sat down calmly. He was glad he didn't have to give birth yet, having watched a few videos on dog pregnancy. Demons usually had them when no one was there so it was never caught on tape. He thought he wasn't going into labor because Sesshomaru was always watching him.

He looked to him, feeling a tad irritated. He wondered if he even knew how painful it was to give birth. Sesshomaru's face was stoic, his eyes looking to a young mother who bounced her child on her knee. Inuyasha vaguely remembered her from the lady that stood outside when he was escaping during his high school graduation. He got up, walking over to her.

Her brown eyes looked up to him, her cautious frown becoming a wide smile. He sat down next to her with a smile of his own, looking to her baby. He couldn't tell if it was a he or she but it was cuter than last time, no longer a wrinkly ball of skin.

"I forgot to tell you my name, I'm Inuyasha," he told her, the woman placing her baby against her shoulder, patting its back as it hummed its own little language.

"I'm Kate, this little girl is Ichigo," she told him, Inuyasha sitting back with a sigh, his pups kicking and hurting his stomach a little.

"The non stop kicking?" She asked him, Inuyasha nodding his head. He never bothered to ask Sesshomaru if he wanted to feel them kicking his guts out, looking to Kate with a proud smile.

"Wanna feel them?" He asked her, Kate's eyes lighting up. She placed Ichigo securely against her before reaching a hand over, Inuyasha grabbing her wrist gently and guiding it a few centimeters below his protruding belly button.

In the presence of a stranger it remained still for a second, Inuyasha humming softly. Kate gasped when it kicked against her hand, Inuyasha's smile becoming wider.

"That one will be a good musician," she told him, Inuyasha confused as to why that would be. Kate saw his confusion and giggled.

"It kicked when you hummed. Already it reacts to music," she told him, Inuyasha having never thought of that. He looked to Ichigo when she began to cry, Kate frowning as she began to bounce her on her knee, Inuyasha having an urge to hold her.

"She has a rash on the back of her knee," she told him, Inuyasha frowning.

"Can I hold her?" He asked when she stopped crying after a few pats on her back, Kate nodding. She showed him how to hold her, Inuyasha mimicking with his arms. She nodded with a smile, careful as she handed Ichigo to him. He held her with care, feeling happy and alien at the same time as he held her.

Ichigo put her hand into her mouth as she looked up to him, laughing at him. He smiled, rocking her gently. It felt so right, her brown eyes bright as she kicked her legs with another laugh.

"She's beautiful," he told Kate, handing her back. Kate smiled, looking to his stomach when she visibly saw them move.

"How many?" She asked him, Inuyasha's name called.

"Have to go in but three," he told her, Sesshomaru coming over and helping him stand. Kate nodded to him, Sesshomaru nodding back. They entered the long hallway, a nurse guiding them to a spare room in the hospital. She told Ichigo to get on the examination table, Sesshomaru helping him up. She read the form they filled out at the receptionist post, looking to Inuyasha.

"Are you feeling cold or is your stomach hurting?" She asked him, Inuyasha shaking his head. Dog demons usually didn't have late births, the nurse having him transferred upstairs into the maternity ward. He didn't feel like this was necessary, sitting up as he looked to the people buzzing around. He wasn't connected to any machines thankfully, Inuyasha laying down when his back started to hurt. Sesshomaru sat in a chair next to him, Inuyasha frowning as he only felt more uncomfortable. They all left besides Sesshomaru, Inuyasha turning onto his side with a sigh.

"Did you have to bring me here?" He asked, wanting his whelping box. Sesshomaru ran a hand through his hair to comfort him, Inuyasha closing his eyes as the touch helped him relax. Sesshomaru had done that whenever he would sleep in his whelping box, Inuyasha shivering when cold air wafted in from the window.

The nurse returned, Inuyasha looking to her.

"Do I have to be here?" He asked, the nurse giving him a sympathetic smile.

"There may be difficulties during your birth," she told him, Inuyasha sighing in irritation, feeling anxious. The nurse pat his leg to comfort him.

"I understand you feel uncomfortable away from your whelping box, forgive me for putting you through this. If it makes you feel better, I can have your whelping box transferred here," the nurse told him, Inuyasha nodding slowly. She left, Inuyasha sitting up with a sigh. Dog demon's were just like other dogs. If they weren't given the privacy they needed or had their whelping box or where outside away from prying eyes, the pregnancy could go wrong.

He was starting to feel a tad angsty, turning away from Sesshomaru. He growled at him when he touched him, his hand leaving his hair. He curled into a ball, closing his eyes. He couldn't though, sitting up with a frown. He felt uncomfortable, Sesshomaru frowning.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked him, Inuyasha looking to him. He got out of the bed, walking over to the window. It was getting cold because it was open, the autumn air freezing him. He saw it was merely cracked, closing it all the way. He turned back to the bed, not even wanting to touch it. He decided that he would just walk back and forth, Sesshomaru watching him with worried eyes. After a good ten minutes his father came, a few maids behind him holding his whelping box. He didn't feel any less jittery or cold, the nurse coming in soon after and noticing his behavior.

"Do you have to pee?" she asked him, Inuyasha stopping his pacing to think about it. Because he was cold he had to pee, so he nodded. She showed him where the bathroom was in his room, Inuyasha grateful. The nurse turned to the maids, looking over the whelping box.

"It's best if you do not touch it," Inutaisho told her, the nurse nodding in understanding. He'll reject it if any unusual smells were to be on it, the nurse looking to Sesshomaru.

"May I speak with you outside?" She asked, Sesshomaru standing up and following her outside. She closed the door, turning to him.

"He's showing signs of labor. Because of this and how most dogs react around their mates, I have to ask you to wait in the waiting room," she told him, seeing his eyes narrow at her. She had seen this many times with a variety of different demons, but she stood her ground despite his attempts to intimidate her.

"I understand," she told him, turning sharply and leaving. She sighed in relief, going back inside. She had forgot the father was there, also excusing him. He was less angry about it, obviously used to it by now. The maids were allowed to stay, their familiar faces going to help Inuyasha relax. If it would be just her he would hold off his labor and probably hurt not only himself but also his pups. She looked to him when he came out of the bathroom, light pants escaping his nose.

"Can you turn off the AC?" He asked her, her first response going to tell him that she had no authority over that. She instead just smiled, glad when he went immediately to his whelping box. He laid down in it, a maid kneeling next to it.

"Do you want anything to drink or eat, Lord Inuyasha?" she asked, Inuyasha shaking his head. He closed his eyes, his lips parting as he began to pant, his body rippling with shivers. She could tell he knew what was happening now, his body curling up into a tight ball. The nurse walked over to him, not touching him. Instead a nurse did, asking him if he would feel comfortable undressing so when he gave birth there would be no restrictions. The nurse stayed quiet as he did that, the maid taking his clothing as the other showed him a cup of water. He looked to it for a long second, the maid urging him to drink it. He was hesitant but finally did, his shivering only increasing.

From then on, it was a waiting game.

The nurse checked his blood pressure after thirty minutes, the numbers low. A maid wiped sweat from his brow, the contractions seeming to have already started their course. The nurse put the stethoscope over her shoulders, getting up from her kneeling position and walking over to the phone. She picked up the receiver, calling the camera room. She waited a second as it rang, Inuyasha growling softly

"Keep him calm," she told the maids, someone picking up.

"James I have a half breed dog demon going into labor. I need you to turn off the cameras," she told him, looking to the hidden camera above the door when he told her too.

"Turned off Naomi," he told her, her head nodding before she hung up.

"Miss water just gushed from his body," one of the maids informed, Nurse Naomi turning around. She walked over, a bloody liquid on the blankets close to his bottom orifice. She put on a glove, whispering to him to comfort him as she touched a finger to the swelling orifice. The first pup was close, Naomi pulling her hand away and taking off the glove. She put down a spare just in case she needed to help him later, knowing three pups from a first time mother was not always easy.

She was glad it was moving quickly, wondering if he had walked into the hospital already in labor. Her daughter was a half demon, and even though she screamed bloody murder when it was time to push, she didn't feel any contractions or notice her water had broke. She wondered how that was possible. Inuyasha looked to her, his eyes tired. He didn't talk though, raising his leg and licking his stretching orifice. He was panting like it was a thousand degrees even though he shook like it was thirty below, purple marks appearing on his cheeks. His eyes were red but docile, his demon taking over so he wouldn't mess up. She had seen some demons almost eat their young because their demon didn't step in, glad his did just in time.

"Should we get him something?" A maid asked, Naomi shaking her head.

It was up to him now.

Inuyasha stretched out his leg, his stomach going in a little as he pushed. He stopped panting for a long moment, relaxing with a deep sigh. He had tried hard but it didn't move, his bottom orifice swelled from the baby being inside, but there was no sign of it. A maid petted his ear gently, his eyes staring tiredly at the floor. He held in his breath, pushing again. She saw it move, a small glimpse of yellow at his entrance all she could see. She patted his thigh, his eyes looking to her.

"It's alright," she told him, Inuyasha closing his eyes. He seemed to already be tired of pushing but he was determined, pushing with a small grunt. The yellow bubble came out a whole two inches, his body shaking violently. He panted against her leg, Naomi kneeling close to his head so he wouldn't get cautious or aggressive with her. She put on gloves and helped him by gently pulling on it, the maids making sure he was as comfortable as he could be in his state.

"That's it," she soothed as he pushed again, the pup coming out halfway. It was almost the size of a healthy seven pound baby, it's more dog like features prominent in the yellow sack. He pushed one more time, the pup finally coming out. They were all glad, letting him get up and clean his pup. He took his time, eating the amniotic sack with a slobbering low hum.

It was the first of many others.

He licked his clean pup, it's white fur contrasting with the multicolor blankets. It made a small squealing noise, barely able to lift its head as it searched for his mother's nipples. Naomi guided it, its head going the wrong way a few times before it latched onto the nipple. The part in its DNA that controlled shape fitting was triggered, it's body becoming that of a healthy baby boy.

Inuyasha growled softly, his body beginning to shake again.

He had a long time before it would be over.

Author's note: Busy busy busy but will finish delivery in next chapter.


	16. Chapter 16: Love Me Forreal

Chapter 16

Naomi watched the maid dab his forehead with a wet towel, the other comforting him with gentle pets to his hair and ears. He had been contracting for thirty minutes now as the second one took its time, his first back in puppy form. It was placed in a crate close to his head, his head lifting every now and then to smell or lick it. Naomi could already tell he would be a good mother, patting his thigh gently before looking to his entrance. It was progressively getting more swollen as the next pup worked it's way into the birth canal.

Inuyasha's panting became heavier, his body shivering. The pup seemed to have finally breached into the canal, Naomi touching a gloved hand to it. It was no longer soft but hard, seeing Inuyasha's stomach push in and hearing him hold his breath as he pushed. He grunted when he stopped, his closed eyes opening.

"Your doing very good, Inuyasha," she told him, his eyes looking to her face. She smiled down at him, his eyes seeming to trying to figure out who she was. He closed them after a short moment, stretching out his leg as he pushed again with held breath.

The orifice opened up, the tip of a yellow ball showing. It stopped there though, Inuyasha panting against her leg. A little bit of water gushed out, the pup moving out more till the entire head was visible. Inuyasha whimpered softly, Naomi rubbing small circles on his thigh to comfort him. It wasn't much and didn't help with the pain, but she hoped it would give him the determination to go on.

He raised up, her hand leaving his thigh when he lifted it. He licked the sack, his rough licking breaking. Amniotic fluid spilled onto the sheets, Inuyasha pushing hard. The baby slid out, water and blood gushing behind it. The placenta came out also, Inuyasha licking his pup. It made a squealing noise, its small legs moving as he licked it clean.

It was all white, small purple markings on its legs and cheeks. It's brother had only purple markings on his cheek, a blue crescent moon on his forehead. Inuyasha dragged it closer towards his upper body by its placenta, slobbering as he ate it to gain back the nutrients he lost.

"Good momma," Naomi soothed, patting his thigh as he bit the umbilical cord short. She waited till he stopped grooming it for a second and lifted it up to his chest, helping it latch onto a nipple. It found it quickly, greedy as it suckled. It shifted into a healthy, long baby girl. Inuyasha licked her cheek, laying down. He was exhausted already, panting softly as he closed his eyes.

His rest lasted for only a minute, more contractions building up. If the ultrasound was correct then he only had one more to go, Naomi patting his thigh. His baby girl was almost squashed when he moved to get comfortable so a maid moved her with her brother, her form shifting to a puppy. Naomi smiled when they cuddled close together, looking back to Inuyasha.

"It's going to be alright," she told him when he gave her this wide eyed stare, his eyes lost in space when he laid down as he concentrated on getting the last one out. They waited for twenty minutes as the baby moved down into the birth canal, Naomi looking to the clock. It was 7:56 at night, the long process having taken three hours. She hadn't realised it had taken that long, looking back to Inuyasha when he whimpered.

The baby was breaching the canal, a small black ball poking against the orifice. It was moving quicker than she thought, Inuyasha holding his breath as he pushed. It hardly moved, his eyes wide as he looked to her. She pat his thigh, soothing him softly. A maid dabbed his forehead with a wet towel, Inuyasha closing his eyes. The maid dabbed his cheeks and neck, singing softly to him. Naomi looked to the canal when he pushed, his leg stretching out as he pushed as hard as he could. The black ball came out more till half the head was visible, a little bit of water and blood gushing from the orifice.

Naomi rubbed his thigh, her other hand pulling lightly on it. It didn't budge so she didn't force it, Inuyasha's stomach pushing in as he gave another hard push. Half the body came out, Naomi patting his thigh.

"You're doing good," she soothed, Inuyasha shivering like he was put into a freezer, his lips parted as he panted like he just ran a mile in the Sahara Desert. He got up to all fours, sitting down on his thigh as he kept his hands on the floor.

His nose scrunched up and his stomach sunk in as he pushed, the pup coming out. Only it was connected to something else, another hard push releasing another pup in the same sack and placenta with a gallon of blood tinged water. Inuyasha was shaking from exhaustion now, lifting his leg and licking the sack roughly. It broke, the two pups both black. Violet marks were on their legs and cheeks, Inuyasha licking them clean. He broke their umbilical cords, blood pouring onto their bellies. He licked it away, eating the placenta. He cleaned them more, a maid leaving to tell Inutaisho and Sesshomaru of the good news. Naomi moved the pups to his nipples, the two shifting. One was a healthy baby boy, the other a healthy baby girl. Naomi made sure they wouldn't squash each other before taking off her gloves, picking up the other two and placing them in the whelping box. Inuyasha's demon recedded, his golden eyes looking to her. He didn't say it but his eyes said thank you, Naomi feeling proud. She heard footsteps, standing up and opening the door. The twins had unlatched from his nipples and shifted back into pups when she opened the door.

The maid had just gotten to it, Naomi raising a finger. Sesshomaru didn't seem to ecstatic about waiting, Naomi closing the door. They put the pups back into the crate and helped Inuyasha up, laying him in the bed and removing the dirty blankets and placing new ones in it. Inuyasha was wiped clean before being placed back into the whelping box with a blanket placed over his body. He kept looking at the door, the twins drinking greedily while the other two slept.

Naomi went back to the door and opened it, the three outside coming in. Sesshomaru looked to Inuyasha and his pups, Inutaisho smacking his back with a wide grin.

"Beat your mother," he chuckled, Sesshomaru ignoring him. Inuyasha had his eyes closed, occasionally licking one of their four pups.

His chest ached and his pride swelled, his pups the most beautiful beings he had ever seen. He wanted to kiss Inuyasha, wanted to love him and treat him like a shrine. He was all he could ask for and more. He walked over slowly, Inuyasha looking to him. His eyes were tired but happy, his head leaning into his touch when he touched his cheek. Sesshomaru looked down to his pups, two shifted into human form while the other two were in dog form, Sesshomaru picking up the two in dog form. He could hardly believe his eyes, taking in their scents.

He looked to the nurse when she began to talk.

"The two with black hair are twins. The male with white is the first born and the girl is second." He nodded, his father talking to the nurse about something. Sesshomaru didn't care, holding his pups closer. His son woke up, shifting into human form. He opened his eyes, the golden irises big and innocent. A light brown stretched out from the pupil, creating thin streaks in the gold. Sesshomaru kissed his forehead, the maids and the nurse along with his father leaving the room.

Sesshomaru looked to Inuyasha, his eyes closed as he rested. He opened them when he realized he was being watched.

"Hey," he yawned, the twins unlatching from his nipples and shifting into their pup forms. His son shifted back to his pup form also as he fell asleep, Inuyasha sitting up. He leaned against the bed, fixing the blanket around him before picking up the twins.

"I love you," Sesshomaru told him, Inuyasha looking to him. Sesshomaru saw him blush but he didn't respond, instead changing the subject.

"What should we name them?" He asked, Sesshomaru looking to his pups he held in his arms. He kissed his first born on the forehead, his mark glowing faintly.

"Seitarou."

He kissed his second born on the forehead, the two jagged marks on her cheeks glowing faintly.

"Ririko."

Inuyasha looked to his twins, kissing the boys forehead. The two straight marks on his cheeks glowed faintly, Inuyasha smiling softly.

"Wataru."

He kissed the girls forehead, the two straight marks on her cheeks glowing faintly.

"Hatsuna."

Seitarou, Ririko, Wataru, and Hatsuna were born on November 11 in Tokyo Hospital. It was the day something besides lust dwelled in Inuyasha's heart for Sesshomaru.

XXX

Inuyasha was glad when they went home the next day, his pups placed in a crib in Sesshomaru's room. Inuyasha had started to officially see it as his own, laying on the bed with a yawn. His pups slept as he stripped, Sesshomaru talking to their father in the library. They were planning a gathering for the whole family to come over, Inuyasha too tired to care. His stomach had gone down significantly, Inuyasha glad he was part demon for once. He still had stretch marks but didn't care much about them, laying down on his side. He looked at the crib, able to see his pups through the wooden bars. His heart ached with happiness and love, his eyes closing.

He wanted to cry when he held them for the first time. They had been the most amazing beings he had ever seen. If it wasn't for Sesshomaru though, his beautiful pups would not exist. He frowned at the thought, turning onto his back. He gave him these miracles, and he knew that would always be the truth. He curled into a ball, wondering what Sesshomaru was to him. No doubt from day one he had feelings for him, but they had either been hate or lust. Now, the word hate didn't exist.

He annoyed him and drove him crazy, sometimes made him feel special and wanted, made him feel confident yet so shy. He made him so angry sometimes he wanted to bash his head into a wall, but then made him feel so good he would forget why he was angry.

He sat up, unable to think about it anymore. He walked over to the crib, tapping the twirling animals above their crib. He sighed, Seitarou waking up. He shifted into human form, looking up to him sleepily. Inuyasha smiled down at him, picking him up with a soft coo.

He held him close as he walked over to the bed, singing softly to him. He lifted his shirt, his chest size an a-cup now as they filled with milk. Seitarou latched onto it greedily, Inuyasha shifting him in his arms so he could feed easier.

He looked up when the door opened, Sesshomaru walking in. Sesshomaru looked to him, Inuyasha looking back to Seitarou with a dark blush. Sesshomaru undressed as Inuyasha fed Seitarou, the little one unable to stay awake forever. Inuyasha took his nipple from his mouth when he fell asleep, putting him back in the crib. Sesshomaru came up behind him, Inuyasha taking in a deep breath when he slid a hand up his inner thigh.

"Sesshomaru!" He hissed angrily, Sesshomaru shushing him softly as he began to walk backwards to the bed. Inuyasha struggled when he was sat down in his lap, jolting when his hands spread his legs by his inner thighs.

"I just came back! Give me a break!" Inuyasha hissed in a hushed whisper, stilling when he grabbed his cock. He closed his eyes, his cheeks a deep red as he began to stroke him. He reached a hand behind himself, grabbing a handful of Sesshomaru's hair. He put a hand over his mouth, shivering with a muffled moan.

"You like that?" Sesshomaru whispered into his ear, Inuyasha unable to speak. He relaxed against him when he stopped, dropping his hand from his mouth and panting heavily, Sesshomaru kissing his neck.

"Can I?" He husked against his flesh, Inuyasha letting him put him onto all fours on the bed, crawling up when he told him to. He looked over his shoulder when he came behind him, not protesting when he turned him onto his back.

"I love you," he told him, Inuyasha looking away from him. He took in a sharp breath when he went low, raising his knees when he rested between his legs. His face was centimetres from his entrance, Inuyasha gasping when he grabbed his thighs and spread his legs. He licked his entrance, Inuyasha closing his eyes. He whimpered when he began to stroke his cock slowly, prepared to draw this out.

"Sesshomaru," he moaned, lifting his hips a little with a hiss when he delved his tongue inside. Sesshomaru held him that way, fucking his entrance with his tongue. Inuyasha could feel it inside him, feeling it lap against his insides and around, pushing down against his mouth.

"Deeper," he moaned, arching with a silent scream when he managed to touch his prostate. He moaned loudly when he lapped at it, trying to pull away when the pleasure became too much. He held him though, Inuyasha feeling he would go cross eyed when he became more vicious, his tongue causing his pleasure levels to skyrocket into the stars.

"Stop! Stop I'm gonna-!" He didn't get to finish, cumming with a loud moan. Sesshomaru rose up, licking his lips as Inuyasha panted with shaking thighs. Inuyasha moaned when he slapped his ass, Sesshomaru smirking as he rested his hard groin against his slowly hardening one.

"So good," he said with a smirk, Inuyasha looking to him. His eyes said something his lips didn't, but quickly he looked away.

"I love you," Sesshomaru told him, Inuyasha looking back to him. He gasped, his eyes closing in pure bliss when he grinded against him. Sesshomaru slapped his ass when his long legs wrapped around his waist, Inuyasha groaning beneath him.

"You like that?" He asked, Inuyasha's eyes snapping open and his cheeks becoming red. He took in a sharp breath when Sesshomaru pushed in the head of his cock, his hips not moving to push it deeper.

"Like what I do to you?" He whispered into his ear, Inuyasha clawing his back when he pushed in halfway all of sudden. He gasped for breath, moaning when he pushed the rest of it in slowly. He dug his claws into his skin, Sesshomaru kissing him. His tongue pried open his lips, Inuyasha shaking beneath him as he let himself be devoured. He grinded against him, his cock going just a tad deeper. Inuyasha gasped into his mouth, Sesshomaru pulling away.

"Sessh please," Inuyasha begged, Sesshomaru smirking. He was proud he could make him beg for it, pulling out halfway before thrusting back in. Inuyasha arched against him with a moan, a thought slipping through his pleasure filled brain.

He couldn't remember why he was angry at him.

"Stop," he moaned, Sesshomaru thrusting into him slow but hard. He panted above him, his lips centimeters away from his.

"Why?" He panted, Inuyasha moaning beneath him. Inuyasha could feel the heat he created inside him, clawing down his back with a gasping moan.

"I..." He couldn't find a reason for him to stop, pushing down against him each time he thrusted up into his body. He could hardly keep his eyes open, moaning with each perfect thrust against his prostate. He felt so weak, grabbing Sesshomaru's ass to push him against him harder.

"Harder," he whimpered, Sesshomaru's thrusts increasing in speed and strength. Inuyasha felt like he was gonna burn alive, his toes curling when he began to fuck him harder.

He felt so lost, clinging to him as emotions mixed with his lust as he drew closer to his orgasm.

He remembered that day he woke up to see his face, remembering the halo that glowed around him. His chest tightened up at the memory, his bottom lip shaking. He remembered the first time he touched him, remembered his anger and lust. He wanted to slap him but at the same time wanted to prolong the pleasure he gave him and submit.

He wanted to tell him something but was so afraid, Kagome flashing in his mind. He didn't want her, he loved her but not the way he felt for Sesshomaru.

He arched with a moan when Sesshomaru took his nipple between his lips, grabbing his hair so he would stay there. He wanted him to always stay with him, wanted to only feel his hands touch him.

"Sesshomaru!" He gasped when he felt him bite down on it, shaking as he began to suckle his nipple. He pulled away from his nipple, kissing his lips. Inuyasha moaned into his mouth when the heat in his stomach grew, the knotted rope inside slowly tearing.

He pulled away, his head digging into the mattress with a moan as the knot broke in the heat.

"I-I love you..."

He came suddenly, clinging to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru groaning as he came into his body. Inuyasha fell amongst the sheets with a gasp, Sesshomaru falling on top of him.

"Off!" Inuyasha gasped, Sesshomaru getting up, pulling out gently before rolling over onto his back. Inuyasha turned onto his side, pressing close to him.

"You love me?" Sesshomaru panted, Inuyasha yawning.

"Shut up," he mumbled, too tired to think things over.

Sesshomaru began to run his fingers through his hair.


	17. Chapter 17: Ceremony

Chapter 17

Inuyasha woke up to loud cries of distress, getting up and walking over to his pups crib. The twins were awake, crying as Seitarou cried. Ririko was still fast asleep, not bothered by her siblings loud cries. Inuyasha could smell their dirty diapers, the smell slightly hid by the powdery smell of their diapers.

The week before they were born, Inuyasha had gone on a shopping spree and got a million baby things. He made a mistake and got four of everything, but now he was glad he did. His room had become the nursery so he brought all four over there, asking a guard to carry the twins while he held Seitarou and Ririko. Ririko woke up on their way there, placing her head on his shoulder. She only cried when she needed too, her diaper not dirty. Inuyasha placed each one on a changing table, strapping them down so they wouldn't roll away.

"Want me to help you?" The guard asked, Inuyasha shaking his head. Today was the day of the ceremony, the four two weeks old now. Inuyasha wanted to individually dress them, his closet emptied of his clothing and split into four sections of clothes and shoes.

He opened up Seitarou's diaper, nearly choking on his own breath as his strong nose caught the nauseating scent. He held his breath, changing his diaper quickly. He put baby powder on his little butt and in the diaper so he wouldn't get a rash, cooing to him softly.

"Your stinky," he told him, Seitarou putting a hand in his mouth with a smile. Inuyasha felt frozen in time, his son's smile the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He touched a hand to his cheek, smiling softly.

The moment ended when he remembered he had to change the diaper of the other three. They all had their own silly smiles to show him, Inuyasha feeling like the luckiest man in the world. They would grow up fast and be strong, Inuyasha looking them all over.

His little miracles.

He went to the closet to get their clothes, the four placed on a mat surrounded by pillows. He picked out a blue hakama and a white haori for Seitarou, a red hakama and white haori for Ririko, a green hakama and white haori for Watano, and a purple hakama and white haori for Hatsuna. He was just about to dress up Seitarou but then his laptop rang, someone calling him on skype. He got his laptop and put it on one of the pillows, seeing Miroku's face.

"Long time no see my friend! We just touched down in Tokyo," he told him, Inuyasha waving.

"Why?" He asked, putting on Seitarou's haori.

"Your father invited us to the ceremony for your pups! We're all here too!" He turned the phone towards Sango and Kagome, the two waving. Sango cooed when she saw Seitarou, Inuyasha turning the laptop so she couldn't see him.

"Not till the ceremony," he told her, her hands rising up into the air innocently.

"Not my fault he's adorable," she replied, Inuyasha snorting.

"His poop smells like the bowels of hell," he told her, hearing her laugh as Miroku turned the phone back to himself.

"Got all the stuff you brung to America. Where's my thank you?" He asked, Inuyasha flipping him off. Sesshomaru came into the room, Miroku seeing him.

"Well if it isn't the big bad wolf! Treating my Inuyasha right?" He asked him with playful intimidation, merely getting a blank stare. Inuyasha chuckled, waving him over.

"Can you dress the twins for me?" He asked, Sesshomaru nodding. Miroku was surprised that someone like Sesshomaru actually clothed babies.

"Wait you had twins? Plus the little bugger?" He asked him, Inuyasha smirking.

"I had four, twins and a boy and a girl," he told him, Miroku giving him an awkward applause.

"You guys are freaking bunnies! He exclaimed, Inuyasha giving him a glare that had his smile disappearing.

"Or just lucky. I have good news to tell you my friend! I'll say it at the ceremony though. We're heading to a hotel now to get ready, be over soon!" He ended the call, Inuyasha shaking his head as he closed the laptop.

"America seems to have changed him," was all Sesshomaru said, Inuyasha smiling. That person had always been Miroku, it just needed to be let out. They finished getting them ready, the two having an hour before the ceremony started. The four didn't shift when they slept, the fire rat sashes around their waist stopping that.

Inuyasha got into the shower, not even remotely interested in Sesshomaru when he stepped in with him. He washed his hair first, taking his time since Ririko threw up on him when he burped her. He pulled the thick glob over his shoulder, gasping when he was pulled against a hard chest.

"Sessh not now!" He gasped, struggling when he was pushed against the wall. He shivered when he felt his hand slide up the back of his thigh, jolting when he smacked his ass with a wet slap.

"You hid from me when you turned into a female. You gotta make up for it," Sesshomaru told him. Inuyasha shook his head, gasping in pleasure when his tongue slid up his neck. He remembered when he turned the second day they were back. He was on his period and didn't want to be touched. That didn't seem to be a good enough excuse for Sesshomaru though.

Inuyasha panted as he stroked him, his eyes barely able to stay open. He looked over his shoulder when he felt fingers push past his cheeks, circling his entrance.

"Sessh we don't have time," he tried to reason, Sesshomaru smirking. He leaned close, pressing his nose to his neck. He took his fingers away from his entrance, grabbing his thigh. He thrusted against him, Inuyasha gasping.

"Suck my cock then," he groaned against his neck, Inuyasha throbbing internally at the thought. He was a tad nervous but turned around, grabbing Sesshomaru's shoulders tightly when he grinded against him. He moaned when Sesshomaru grabbed his right leg, grinding against him roughly. Inuyasha moaned, moving his own hips against him. He wanted him to continue when he pulled away, his legs a tad shaky as he got to his knees.

His cock was hot and hard in his palm, Inuyasha looking up to Sesshomaru. He stared down at him, his body protecting him from the spray. His eyes were lidded with lust, his hands placed on the wall as he watched him. Inuyasha gulped, looking back to his cock. He took the red head into his mouth, closing his eyes as he hollowed his cheeks and sucked.

Though it was slightly unnerving he thought back to how Kagome used to suck him off, bobbing his head while he continued the suction. His drool slid down his face but he didn't care, taking in a few more precious inches.

He tasted salty but good, Inuyasha raising a hand and holding the base of his cock as he let it slip from his mouth. He licked it all over, nibbling lightly on the large vein on the underside of his cock. He put the head back in his mouth, slurping loudly. He took in a deep breath and tilted his head slightly, taking him deep.

He opened his watery eyes when he heard Sesshomaru groan loudly, his eyes still watching him. Inuyasha felt a tad exposed but swallowed around his cock, doing it again when he got another groan. He went back up, sucking the head gently. He went deep again, holding Sesshomaru's hips when they started to move. He couldn't stop them though, relaxing his throat and jaw as he fucked his face.

His insides throbbed, Inuyasha reaching a hand behind himself. He was wet, his fingers sliding in easily. He was rough with himself, feeling pure bliss as he fucked himself with his fingers and Sesshomaru fucked his face. His brows furrowed in disbelief.

What kinky person was he becoming?

Sesshomaru suddenly stilled, pushing him all the way down, Inuyasha working his sore throat to swallow his sweet cum. He couldn't swallow all of it though, some cum sliding down his chin. He came onto the shower tile, his legs shaking when Sesshomaru pulled him to his feet.

He kissed him, devouring him. Inuyasha moaned, fighting his tongue. Sesshomaru pulled away, licking the cum off his chin.

"I love you," he whispered, Inuyasha kissing him again. He grabbed a handful of his hair, attacking his mouth. He wanted so much more, his body throbbing for him.

"I love you," he moaned, stroking Sesshomaru's cock back to life. They had sex till Inuyasha was sore, the two left with five minutes to get dressed. Inuyasha put on the fire rat outfit his father had gave him, the outfit fitting him perfectly. Seitarou was the only one awake, his eyes happy though tired.

The ceremony finally started.

Inuyasha held Seitarou and Ririko, Sesshomaru next to him holding the twins. They walked to the front doors, the ceremony going to be held outside. It had started to snow, Inuyasha glad his pups will see snow for their first time. Two butlers opened the double doors, Inuyasha looking looking up. The first people he saw were his friends, Miroku and Sango waving. Kagome looked at him but he couldn't read her expression. Seitarou waved, a few people laughing. The ceremony started, his friends walking up, Kagome lagging a little, avoiding his eyes. Sesshomaru stayed by his side, Hatsuna playing with some of his hair.

"They are so cute!" Sango cooed, touching Ririko's cheek. She grabbed her hand, smiling as she shook it.

"They're so strong already," she told him, Inuyasha feeling proud.

"Seitarou over here is the oldest, and this is Ririko, my second born." He let Sango hold Ririko, giving Seitarou to Miroku.

"The twins are Watano and Hatsuna," he told them, Kagome walking up slowly. Sesshomaru's stare stayed stoic, Kagome looking from his eyes to the twins. Hatsuna looked to her. She reached for her after a long moment of just staring at her, Sesshomaru handing her to Kagome.

She seemed hesitant to take her but eventually did. Hatsuna played with her hair, laughing when she wiggled it. Kagome smiled, the first real smile Inuyasha had seen since he was taken back.

"She's beautiful," she whispered, wiping away a tear. She looked to Inuyasha, her eyes holding happiness and sadness.

She gave Hatsuna back to Sesshomaru, Inuyasha taking her to the side. She wiped away a tear, giving him a shaky smile.

"I guess you can't run away now," she whispered, Inuyasha looking to the snow that fell. Already the lush green grass he had saw mere days before was gone.

"Do you love him?" Inuyasha looked to her, nodding once. Her eyes were solemn but understanding, looking to his pups. She looked to him, her eyes set.

"I know we will never have a family. Our attempt in running away was useless. But now, I want you to treat those pups like our own. They'll be happy knowing you'll be the best mother you can be." Inuyasha knew she had more to say but was glad she didn't say it.

The ceremony lasted long, a dance between him and Sesshomaru making Inuyasha feel awkward.

"We are never doing this again," he told him under his breath, the few who could hear him chuckling. Diapers were changed and pups put to bed. Alcohol poured freely, Inuyasha happy as he talked to family he hadn't seen his years.

Miroku came up to him, Sango standing next to him.

"We forgot about the surprise! Me and Sango got married. She's pregnant with twins!" Inuyasha clapped a hand on his back with a slurred congratulations, the party going on.

Sesshomaru took him back inside at sunrise, the party ending then.

Inuyasha gasped when he was dropped onto the bed, chuckling when Sesshomaru got on top of him.

"No more drinking for you," he told him, Inuyasha grinning. He kissed him, Inuyasha holding him.

Today had been one of the best days of his life.


	18. Chapter 18: Fatty

Chapter 18

Author's note: Had writer's block but it's clearing up a little. Usually write four chapters on weekends.

Inuyasha held Seitarou, rocking him gently as he suckled his breast. He ate more than the other three combined, his brother and sisters sleeping soundly in the crib. It was midnight, Sesshomaru still asleep in bed. The pups turned three weeks today, Inuyasha moving a small strand of white hair from Seitarou's forehead. He was going to be the best leader out there, his siblings looking up to him always. Hatsuna and Watano beat him in some categories, like not screaming at night. He was always the loudest, screaming till his face was red. Ririko was quieter, but either way they were all his little angels.

"I love you," he whispered, Seitarou looking to his face. He smiled around his nipple with his little toothless smile, going back to suckling. Inuyasha smiled back, sitting down on the edge of the bed. He held him more securely, kissing his forehead. He looked behind himself when the bed creaked, Sesshomaru sitting up. He rubbed his eyes of sleep, Inuyasha thinking he looked like Seitarou when he did that. He looked to him with squinted eyes before looking to the clock. He frowned, looking to him.

"They got hungry?" He asked, Inuyasha nodding. Sesshomaru laid back down, grumbling something about it was too early. Inuyasha looked to the crib when Hatsuna began to cry, Seitarou calm despite his sister's distress.

Inuyasha walked over, smelling her diaper instantly. He wrinkled up his nose in disgust.

"Sessh can you change Hatsuna's diaper?" He asked, Sesshomaru getting up quickly. They had been too tired to have sex so he was still wearing his sweats, opening the closet and getting two diapers and a small portable box of baby wipes. They moved some of the stuff to the room due to these midnight incidents, Inuyasha confused as to why he got two diapers. He was about to ask, his face going blank when Watano began to cry. Seitarou was still suckling, his eyes wide as he watched Sesshomaru put Hatsuna and Watano on the bed. Ririko was still fast asleep, Inuyasha wanting to do what she did so freely. He was tired to the bone, looking down to Seitarou.

"Are the twins hungry?" He asked Sesshomaru, looking to him for his response. He was silent for a second, trying to keep Hatsuna on her back as he tried to change her diaper.

"I don't know, but feed them now so they won't wake up again," he told him, Inuyasha nodding in understanding. He looked to Seitarou when his suckles became less forceful, his eyes closed as he began to doze. Inuyasha unlatched him gently from his nipple, Seitarou opening his eyes. They closed slowly, Inuyasha releasing a sigh of relief. He put him in the crib, making sure he stayed asleep before heading over to Sesshomaru. Two dirty diapers sat on the bed, the twins wiped clean and put in new diapers. They had went up a diaper size, Inuyasha picking up Watano as Sesshomaru played with Hatsuna after he threw away the diapers.

"They're growing too fast," he sighed, Watano latching onto his nipple without needing to be led. Inuyasha shook his head with a smile.

Fatty.

"That's needed. Don't worry though, you have a long time to see them grow," Sesshomaru told him, Inuyasha running a hand over Watano's smooth head. He looked to Sesshomaru, seeing his finger was stuck between Hatsuna's firm grip. He wiggled it, a wide toothless smile touching her lips as she held on stubbornly. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"If someone had told me a few weeks ago that you would willingly play with your pups, I would have called them an idiot," Inuyasha told him, Sesshomaru smirking. Hatsuna screeched with laughter when he wiggled his finger wildly, Inuyasha shaking his head with a smile. He looked down to Watano when his suckles became less forceful, his eyelids heavy with sleep. He couldn't eat a whole lot without falling asleep, Inuyasha unlatching him from his nipple. He walked over to the crib, placing him in there. They needed to get a new one soon.

"We need to get a new crib. They're getting too big," he sighed as he walked over to Sesshomaru, Hatsuna having a blast with the finger she had captured.

"I'll get another ordered," Sesshomaru assured, taking back his finger. Inuyasha fed her before putting her to bed, Sesshomaru already laying down when he went back to bed.

"No more kids," Inuyasha mumbled as he pressed close into his side, relaxing with a tired sigh.

"Another ten wouldn't hurt," Sesshomaru replied, Inuyasha's eyes snapping open. He rolled away from him, struggling when he pulled him back.

"Calm down, I didn't say today," Sesshomaru mumbled, Inuyasha relaxing cautiously against him. He closed his eyes, falling asleep.

His son was quick, his sword singing through the air as they spared, the other three watching intently. Inuyasha hit the back of his legs with his wooden sword, his body hitting the ground with a hard thud.

"Protect your legs," he told him, Seitarou getting up quickly. He dusted himself off, pointing his sword at him.

"One day I'll beat you mom!" He declared with finality, Inuyasha easily knocking his sword from his grip. He smirked, Seitarou picking up his sword and getting into a fighting stance.

"Not today you won't."

Inuyasha woke up at the scent of food, opening his eyes when it seemed to be right beneath his nose. It was, Sesshomaru poking his cheek with a tray of food.

"It's past eight, eat some breakfast," Sesshomaru told him, Inuyasha getting up slowly. He took the tray of food, Sesshomaru seeming to have already showered and eaten. Inuyasha ate his rice, watching Sesshomaru as he fixed up the room.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked, Sesshomaru nodding as he opened up the blinds to let in some sun. The pup's gladly didn't wake up, only shifting a little.

"Do you ever have dreams of things about our pups?" He asked him, Sesshomaru stopping his fixing of the clothes in the closet.

"Just once," he told him, Inuyasha putting a piece of bacon in his mouth.

"Why do you ask?" Sesshomaru questioned, Inuyasha thinking back to his dream.

"I had a dream me and Seitarou were sparing in the dojo. He told me he would beat me one day," he told him, eating a poached egg. It was runny and good, Inuyasha eating another piece of bacon.

"What did he look like?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked over his shoulder to see him. Inuyasha swallowed, in love with his food.

"You actually. He was a little you that kept forgetting how to hold a sword correctly," Inuyasha joked, chuckling at the memory. He ate some more, only left with his toast now. He nibbled on it, Sesshomaru silent as he fixed up the closet. He finished his toast, drinking his milk.

"Was he strong?" Sesshomaru whispered when he finished drinking his milk. He nodded, grinning.

"He had the eyes of a predator but the soul of a youthful warrior," he told him, placing his tray on the dresser. He gasped when arms encircled his waist, warm lips pressing against his neck.

"I love you," Sesshomaru whispered against his skin, Inuyasha closing his eyes when he kissed his flesh.

"Sessh I'm tired," he gasped when he nipped his throat, Inuyasha putting his hands on the dresser with a small moan when he grinded against him.

"It's alright," he whispered into his ear, Inuyasha shivering when he pulled down his sweats, leaving him bare to the cold air in the room. He stepped out of them, panting softly as he felt a hand run up the back of his thigh. He spread his legs a little, the hand sliding between his thighs. It slid up his inner thigh, Inuyasha tilting his head to the side as the lips became more aggressive against his neck. He jolted with a gasp when the hand between his thighs grabbed his balls. It fondled them, his eyes opening when he was told to. The mirror in front of him showed all of him, Inuyasha looking away. He arched with a groan when his balls were gripped harder, looking back to the mirror.

"Keep looking at the mirror," Sesshomaru husked against his shoulder, his own eyes watching him. Inuyasha wanted to look away, the feeling he had wasn't like the one he had when they were in the shower. When they were in the shower, when he sucked his cock and felt the purest of pleasure in doing so, he knew that would be enjoyable and fun. This wasn't enjoyable or fun, he didn't feel the purest of pleasure when he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked to Sesshomaru instead, his small fear disappearing when he saw the lust in his eyes.

"Still tired?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha looking to his groin when he pushed down his sweats. He shook his head, Sesshomaru giving him a smirk. He ran a hand up his thigh, Inuyasha feeling liquid gush from inside him when his intimate touches aroused him. His cock was hard, ready for him to touch it and make him feel the ultimate pleasure. Inuyasha moaned when Sesshomaru lined himself up, jolting with a gasp when he pushed in. He grit his teeth, Sesshomaru slowly sliding into his body.

He relaxed his jaw when he pushed all the way in, panting against the glass. It fogged up, Sesshomaru pressing his chest close against his back. He was sweating already, Inuyasha shaking against him.

"H-How do I feel?" Inuyasha panted, moaning softly when he pulled out and thrusted back in quickly. He rocked from the force, looking through the mirror to Sesshomaru's face. His eyes were closed, his lips parted as he panted against his neck.

"So good. You feel so good," he panted, Inuyasha moaning as he thrusted into his body in a slow though hard tempo. He rocked with each thrust, his breath fogging up the glass even more. He put his hands to the mirror, pushing back against him.

"Harder," he moaned, heat building up in his stomach. He could feel his member deep inside his body, his eyes closing as pure bliss zapped up his spine. He pushed back harder when his thrusts sped up, his toes curling as the heat in his stomach increased. The knot was being slowly burned, Inuyasha reaching his hand back and grabbing a handful of his hair. He pulled him closer, the knot snapping in the heat.

He came all over the dresser, crying out as pure pleasure zapped all over his body. Sesshomaru bit down on his neck, Inuyasha gasping breathlessly.

"I-I love you..."


	19. Chapter 19: Week Six

Chapter 19

Author's note: Got an entire week off soon! But right now I'm stuck at school.

He wondered if dreams came true.

He sat on the bed, the twins asleep on both sides of his legs. Pillows surrounded them so they wouldn't roll off the bed, Seitarou asleep next to Hatsuna. Ririko was wide awake, a hand put in her mouth as Inuyasha finished changing her diaper. They were six weeks now, all of them already as large as two month olds. They each had separate cribs in the nursery now, Inuyasha preferring them with him most of the time though.

"You no more stink," he cooed, a maid that had came to clean taking the dirty diaper and leaving. Inuyasha grabbed her feet playfully, Ririko kicking out with a screeching laugh. Inuyasha tickled them, laughing when her face scrunched up and she screamed bloody murder. She turned over, Inuyasha tickling her sides. She kicked wildly, tucking her feet beneath her stomach. She rose up clumsily with her arms, crawling away from his tickling fingers. Inuyasha was amazed she was able to crawl so early, catching her before she could crawl over the wall of pillows he had created. He looked to Seitarou when he heard a small noise. The other three were awake and watching them.

"Wanna race?"

He moved them all to the ground, Ririko not seeming as determined to crawl anymore since she didn't need to get away. Seitarou rolled onto his stomach, crying till Inuyasha helped him sit up. He put a hand to balance him but he didn't need it, sitting up on his own.

The twins hopped on their butts since they couldn't crawl on all fours, laughing wildly whenever they fell or bumped into each other. Inuyasha kept an eye on them.

Seitarou watched them, making a small grunting noise. He got to all fours, smiling as he moved his arms and legs. He stayed in placenthough, movement not coming as naturally to him as it did the other three. He was determined though, his legs pushing him forward. He almost fell over his arms but moved them quickly, Inuyasha watching him while he kept an eye on the twins. Ririko just laid down, watching her elder brother.

"Come on," Inuyasha encouraged, scooting back. Seitarou looked to him when he noticed him move, smiling wide like he enjoyed this challenge. He pushed with his legs, his hands coming out to save him before he could fall on his face. He moved closer and closer to him, the act of crawling slowly becoming less alien for him.

Inuyasha didn't look to the door when it opened, keeping eye contact with him. Seitarou didn't look away either, his tiny hands finally touching his calf.

"You did so good!" Inuyasha cheered as he picked him up, Seitarou mumbling something in his baby language happily.

"They'll swarm us one day. You won't cheer then," Sesshomaru told him as he picked up the twins when they tried to escape through the door, Ririko looking to him as she teethed on her hand.

"It'll hurt less than my nipple being bit off," Inuyasha replied, watching his eldest as he practiced crawling all over the room.

"Started teething?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha nodding as he played with Ririko. He always kept an eye on Seitarou though.

"Want me to look over it?" Inuyasha about to say yes since he didn't really think about what he said. He stopped though, frowning before looking to him. Sesshomaru was smirking to himself. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, looking to Seitarou when he began to cry. He had run into the bed, Inuyasha standing up and going over to him. He was panicking a little but remained calm, picking him up.

"Did you hurt yourself?" He asked, touching a hand to his forehead. He kissed where he thought he was hurt, glad when he stopped crying. He smoothed his hand over the spot, Seitarou sniffling. Play time ended there, the four changed, fed, and put to bed. Inuyasha laid down in bed, stretching with a wide yawn. He was too tired to take off his clothes, snuggling against the blankets. He opened his eyes tiredly when Sesshomaru laid down next to him, his eyes set on his face. Inuyasha looked over his features quietly.

He had a small mole beneath his bottom lip, Inuyasha remembering the few nights he had seemed to worship it. His eyelashes were long and thick, more of a grayish black rather than white like his hair. His nose, almost perfect in its own way was a tad cricked from his training when he was young. His nose had been broken twice, Inuyasha remembering the stories their father told him of when Sesshomaru was younger. He was a defiant ass, nothing like the calm and collected person he had known for so long. He could see that side of him whenever he smirked though, his lips always giving him away.

Inuyasha felt goosebumps rise all over his body when he remembered how his lips worshipped him from head to toe every night. He moved closer, Sesshomaru's hand lazily resting on his thigh.

"You still wanna see?" Inuyasha whispered shyly, wanting to feel his lips on him again. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow in question, Inuyasha biting his bottom lip. He sat up, throwing away the hesitancy in his gut and taking off his shirt quickly. His first instinct was to cover his chest but he didn't, Sesshomaru sitting up. He looked to his chest, Inuyasha trying not to look away from his face. He took in a sharp breath when he cupped one in his hand, his skin cold. It got warm quickly though as he ran his thumb over his nipple, Inuyasha's head falling back as he moaned softly.

"Which one did they bite?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha panting softly.

"Both," he panted, taking in a sharp breath when his other hand cupped his breast. He arched towards him, his eyes closed in pure ecstasy. Hesitance was no longer a word in his vocabulary, Sesshomaru gently pushing him down to the bed. He rested between his raised knees, licking a trail from his neck to his nipple.

"Sessh," Inuyasha moaned, grabbing a handful of his hair as he circled his tongue around his nipple. He lapped against the erect nub, taking it between his lips. Inuyasha arched against him with a low groan, putting pressure against his head so he wouldn't move. Inuyasha could hardly open his eyes but managed to, looking up to the ceiling. He panted heavily, his vision hazzy as Sesshomaru licked and sucked on his nipple.

He took in a sharp breath when hips grinded against him, Sesshomaru going to his other nipple as he thrusted his hips against him. Inuyasha moaned loudly when he bit down, the usual pain he felt translating to pleasure.

"Sesh don't," he panted in a near whimper when he suckled, Inuyasha never thinking his day to day chore could ever feel so good. He gasped when he began to pinch his other nipple, his thighs rubbing against his thighs as pleasure attacked him. He moaned when he felt liquid slide down his chest, Sesshomaru going over and licking it clean. Inuyasha arched with a low moan as he flicked his tongue against his erect nipple, eliciting heat all over his body. He raised his hips and pulled him down hard, feeling euphoria as heat speared his groan.

He looked to Sesshomaru's face when he rose up, wanting to whimper when he pulled away completely. Once he realized he wanted him to strip all the way he moved quickly, kicking off his sweats eagerly. He reached for Sesshomaru when he removed his sweats and shirt, gasping from the electricity that ran through him from the skin on skin contact.

"Now I see why their so addicted," Sesshomaru husked against his neck, Inuyasha's ears falling back against his head when he bit into his flesh. He gasped in pain and pleasure, tensing beneath him. He gasped breathily when he pulled away, feeling warm blood slid down his throat. Sesshomaru licked it away, Inuyasha furrowing his brows when he pressed his tongue against his healing wound. It hurt but also felt good, his thighs tightening around him.

"I love you," he whispered against his neck, Inuyasha arching with a gasp when he grinded against him. It wasn't hurried or eager, it was slow and intimate, Inuyasha left a moaning mess of putty. He tightened his legs against him, linking his ankles behind his back. He moved against him, his mind fogged as he reached for his orgasm. His fingers could barely touch it, Inuyasha needing more stimulus.

"Fuck me," he panted, Sesshomaru panting above him as he stopped his slow thrusts. He rested his right arm next to his head, his other reaching between their bodies. He didn't hesitate when he pushed in, the natural lubricant his body created making it easy to slide in. Inuyasha gasped when he entered into his body, feeling too full yet not full enough. He grabbed his hair, fisting his hands in it and pulling him down. He kissed him, moaning into his mouth when he pulled out and thrusted back in. Burning pleasure built in his stomach, Sesshomaru skipping a slow tempo and pounding into his body. Inuyasha rocked with each thrust, his vision spinning wherever he looked. He was so lost in it all, clinging to him and kissing his smooth lips. He only saw him, only breathed him, only could hear his heavy pants of pleasure and his occasional grunts of effort.

"I love you," Inuyasha panted, holding onto him tighter. He was overwhelmed with pleasure, crying out when the heat inside him started to burn the tight knot.

"I-I love you!" Inuyasha moaned, arching against him when his thrusts sped up. He could feel it deeply inside him, his stomach muscles jumping each time he thrusted into him. His entrance constricted, Inuyasha digging his head into the mattress with a scream of ecstasy. He came all over his stomach, Sesshomaru stilling inside him. He released with a low groan, Inuyasha opening his eyes when he pressed his forehead against his.

"I love you."


	20. Chapter 20: Walk Alone

Chapter 20

He needed him.

Inuyasha laid on the bed with a small smile of adoration, watching Sesshomaru as he played with Seitarou. The other three were asleep in the nursery, Seitarou playful and awake. Sesshomaru sat on his calves, a smile Inuyasha never knew could exist on his lips. He held Seitarou's small hands in his larger one's, encouraging him to stand on his two feet. Seitarou screeched when he let go of his hands only to catch him, chuckling softly at his scrunched up face.

Inuyasha couldn't imagine a world without him.

Seitarou touched his feet to the ground, jumping a little with a screeching laugh. Sesshomaru never let go of his hands this time, Seitarou rocking back and forth as he tried to get used to this new position. He slapped his feet against the ground, looking away from the floor to his father's face. Sesshomaru let go.

Seitarou fell onto all fours, his face scrunching up like he was about to cry as Sesshomaru stood up and walked away a few steps. Inuyasha wanted to pick him up, his eyes darting to Sesshomaru. He didn't look back but raised his hand, the gesture demanding he stay put. Before Inuyasha could get up Seitarou sniffled, standing up shakily. He wiped away his tears, nearly falling over as his legs nearly gave way. He remained standing though, rocking back and forth.

"Dah!" He cried, Sesshomaru stretching out his arms. Seitarou sniffled, taking a wobbly step forward. He almost fell but was determined, taking another step. Inuyasha sat up slowly in amazement, taking out his phone. He ignored his new texts and emails and turned on the video recorder, videotaping Seitarou's first steps.

"Dah!" Seitarou called again, taking another wobbly step. His other foot came out quicker than last time as he wobbled, no more tears in his eyes. Inuyasha was so proud, Seitarou taking one more step before falling into Sesshomaru's waiting arms. Inuyasha continued recording, Sesshomaru's face in the video. He was smiling proudly, smoothing back Seitarou's stubborn white wavy hair. Inuyasha stopped the video, leaving his phone on the bed and walking over to them.

"That videos going viral," Inuyasha joked, Seitarou slapping his nose. That video he would only keep for himself. It was one of the many milestones in his life, his heart skipping a beat when Sesshomaru smiled again. That smile was only for them.

"Should I get the other's?" Inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru shaking his head.

"They'll do the same when their ready," he told him, Inuyasha smiling when he pecked his lips. It was nothing too intimate because Seitarou was there, but it made Inuyasha feel happier.

"Mah!" Seitarou called, Inuyasha looking to him. Inuyasha felt a tad used as his hands reached for his chest, the milestone of him calling him mom a tad washed over. He shook his head, Sesshomaru raising an eyebrow. Unbeknownst to him, Inuyasha's nipples had become a feeding ground for teething. At six months, some of their baby teeth had already started to come out. Inuyasha had started feeding them baby food and babymeal, but they preferred his nipples more sometimes.

"Starting to hurt ya?" Sesshomaru asked, some of his western accent coming out. Inuyasha nodded, rubbing Seitarou's jaw softly where he knew it hurt.

"I'm giving myself a break," he told him, jumping with a yelp when he slapped his ass. He glared at him, Seitarou laughing hysterically. Sesshomaru smirked, Inuyasha moving away when he began to grope his sore butt.

"Your not getting a break from me," he told him, Inuyasha rolling his eyes. Sesshomaru left to the nursery to change Seitarou's diaper, Inuyasha laying down on the bed. He rested on his back, sighing deeply. He was tired but happy, looking to the side when something cold touched his arm. He saw his phone, the video coming to mind. He picked it up, getting comfortable. He played it, his eyes becoming lidded. He smile when Seitarou called for his daddy, Sesshomaru's legs caught in the beginning shot. Seitarou looked like his head was too big for his body, his wavy, unruly hair only adding to it. His steps were clumsy and each one looked like it would be a failure. But, he proved him wrong.

Inuyasha's smile widened when he finally reached Sesshomaru, his face finally showing in the video. He looked to the camera for a split second, his expression that of a proud father.

Inuyasha put the phone to his chest when the video ended, closing his eyes. He fell asleep, the world slowly spinning.

"I was an ugly baby." Inuyasha laughed as he and Seitarou watched the video, his siblings taking their naps after a long day at school.

"You weren't ugly Sei. You were fat though," he told him, Seitarou rolling his eyes.

"Sure mom."

"Inuyasha."

He opened his eyes sluggishly, seeing only a glimpse of white before relaxing again.

"Hm," he hummed hoarsely, turning onto his side. He wanted to go back to sleep, his lips pulling down into a frown when he felt warm plump flesh against his arm. He opened his eyes, looking down. He had female breasts, his hair black and spilling around him. He looked to Sesshomaru with squinted eyes, able to see the lustful look in his eyes. He shook his head, laying back down.

"Not tonight," he muttered, closing his eyes. He was still breast feeding sorta so he wasn't alarmed he was still female. His eyebrows furrowed when he felt a hand slide over his thigh, his core heating up from the contact.

"Just this one time," Sesshomaru purposed, Inuyasha swatting him away when he kissed his neck. He did it again, Inuyasha smiling despite himself. It became a game, Inuyasha trying to escape his tight hold.

"Sessh not tonight!" he finally laughed, snorting when Sesshomaru playfully humped his leg. He was caught though, Sesshomaru laying on top of him when he finally accepted him.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked with a tired smile, Sesshomaru wiggling his fingers up his shirt. He massaged his stomach, his hand slowly inching higher.

"I love you," he whispered, Inuyasha taking in a sharp breath when he cupped his breast. He closed his eyes, feeling instead of seeing. His fingers lightly pinched his nipple, Inuyasha instinctively trying to press his thighs closer together. He squeezed Sesshomaru instead, arching with a small moan when he rubbed his thumb over it.

"Really?" He asked breathily, taking in a sharp breath when he pushed his groin against his.

"Yeah," Sesshomaru husked against his neck, Inuyasha shivering when he bit down lightly, sucking the captured skin into his mouth. Inuyasha lifted his hips, moaning softly as the pain from the forming hickey added to the pleasure of his slow grinding.

"Prove it," Inuyasha panted, opening his eyes when his neck was released. Sesshomaru's face came into view, his long hair put into a bun. Inuyasha reached up to it, gasping when he kissed him. For now he let his hair stay up, parting his lips to deepen the kiss. Sesshomaru's tongue slid into his mouth, Inuyasha meeting his tongue with his own. It was a hungry though slow tango of a kiss, Inuyasha feeling light headed. He pulled away with a gasp, Sesshomaru licking his bottom lip.

"Challenge accepted."

Inuyasha was stripped slowly, Sesshomaru never breaking eye contact, even when he took his boxers off with his teeth. Inuyasha wanted to cover his face in shyness and awkwardness, chuckling when he stopped at his feet, making him kick them off. He laid him down on his side, Inuyasha shivering when he put a hand between his thighs. He put pressure against his core, Inuyasha feeling a sweet heat radiate from it and spread into his stomach, sending shocks all over his body in warm waves.

He pressed against it himself, shivering with a gasp. He continued to lightly thrust down his hips against his hand, a tide of emotions rising up. He knew what they were and didn't fight it, panting against the pillow as his hand fisted in the sheets. He raised his leg up a little, moaning when the pressure increased. He started to rub his hand against it, Inuyasha arching with a moan. His thighs shook, his stomach tightening as he drew closer. He started to blabber about how good it felt to h

Sesshomaru egging him on with dirty talk and kisses to the back of his neck. Inuyasha came with a moan, feeling euphoric as he basked in the mind blowing pleasure.

"Do you feel loved?" Sesshomaru whispered into his ear, Inuyasha looking to him over his shoulder. He shook his head no, biting back his smile.

Sesshomaru had him turn onto his back, his legs placed on his shoulders. Inuyasha gasped when he pushed in slowly, feeling weak as his body opened up for him. He felt him go all the way in, remembering the pain when he first did this. There was no such thing as pain anymore, Inuyasha reaching up. He snapped the rubber band in his hair, the long white strands falling over them like curtains. Inuyasha ran his hands through it, lightly scraping his claws against his scalp like a minor head massage.

"Do you feel loved?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha looking up into his eyes. Right then, he loved him more than anything and felt his love. He nodded, gasping when he kissed him. He pulled out then thrusted back in, Inuyasha moaning into his mouth. He licked his tongue, shivering when it devoured him. He felt his every thrust and heard his every harsh pant and grunt, moaning in pleasure when he cupped his breast. He made every part feel desired and loved, Inuyasha clinging to him as he reached his orgasm.

"I love you..."

Author's note: I'm deciding to end it here, thanks to all those who read my story, you give me motivation. Bye!


End file.
